Nuestras vidas unidas como un hilo transparente
by muecadetrapolinda
Summary: Sakura es una niña, que a partir de un accidente al cual murieron sus padres , obtiene un extraño don gracias a un anciano que la acogió por tres días,Fugaku, padre de dos niños,la adopta en el cumpleaños de su querida esposa,¿se llevara bien Sakura con ambos niños?,¿la familia Uchiha se enteraran del don?,y lo mas importante,¿que es ese don?..
1. Chapter a:historia

Nuestras vidas unidas como un hilo transparente

A…Historia:

* * *

><p>Hola soy Sakura Haruno tengo siete años, mi historia , no empezara con algo traumático, cabe decir que vivo en una residencia muy hermosa, mis padres son personas muy buenas con todo el mundo, vivo positivamente bien, somos una familia rica, en todo, en economía, social y sobre todo familia, mi casa o mansión, está casi muy apartada de otras , eso es una gran dificultad a los trabajos que tengo en grupo con mis compañeras de clases, pero eso no quita lo divertido de viajar con familia.<p>

-SAKUU BAJA CARIÑO-me dice una voz, siento ser tan distraída, estoy en mi habitación, acomodando mi uniforme como todo los días.

-VOY MAMITA-le digo a mi madre, a la cual adoro y quiero mucho, ella que me soporto hasta los berrinches de mi escuela.

Baje con cuidado las escaleras en forma de caracol.

-buen día señorita Sakura-me dice mi mayordomo, el anciano Kaskashi, haciendo una reverencia a modo de respeto al llegar al final de las escaleras.

-buen día Kaskashi-san-digo respetuosamente, siempre me gusto ser libre de expresarme como soy.

-HIJA APRESURATE-me gritan desde la cocina mi padre.

-YA VOY PAPITO-grito feliz, Kaskashi ríe muy despacio, tanto que no se le nota.

-ve, señorita-dice dándome una sonrisa.

-gracias-digo sonriéndole agradecida.

-USTED SE VE TAN KAWUAIIIIIIIII-grita Kaskashi en un modo muy linda.

-JAJAJAJAJAJ-me comienzo a reír, siempre en las mañanas, me encantaban el almuerzo con familia, aunque el cielo estuviese gris, yo seguiré sonriendo para mi familia.

Empujo la puerta del comedor, dándome un hermoso vistazo, de mi madre haciéndole cariñitos, como tocándole la mejilla y diciéndole cosas hermosas a mi padre, al cual estaba todo sonrojado.

-BUEN DIA-les grito sonriéndole, y como si fueran dos adolescentes enamorados en secreto, se separaron sonrojados.

-H-HOLA MI SAKURA-dice mi madre nerviosa , su cabello rojo y largo junto con sus ojos azules me sonreía como cualquier mujer mira a su hija, con gran devoción y también con mucha afectación, cabe decir que mi madre es una mujer posesiva con lo que considera suyo, dos ejemplos son mi padre y yo, ella lleva vestida de una falda y camisa de color negro con sus joyas rojas.

-hmp-dice mi padre, él tiene ojos jades y cabellos blancos casi amarillos, aunque no le salga, él quiere ser frio como hielo, y claramente esa faceta solo lo demuestra en su trabajo, ahora lleva su ropa de oficina, y como mi madre, sus dos mayores tesoros son, mama y yo, claro también su mercedes que le regalo mi madre en su aniversario.

Ambos llevan sus anillos de matrimonio, signo de cuanto se aman ,y si uno lo pierde, cabe decir que llaman a todo el ejército para buscarlo, eso paso el año pasado y volvieron a casarse por que según ellos volverán a restablecer sus lazos.

Me senté en mi puesto de mi mesa, en el medio de ambos, mama decía que cuando me sentaba ahí le recordaba cuando papa quizo alimentarme de bebe y que a lo último el que termino comiendo la papilla fue mi padre.

Y como todo los días mi madre se ríe despacio ante el recuerdo y mi padre sonrojado se tapa la cara con un periódico.

Ambos comimos felices, como si algo malo no iba a suceder y si pasaba no nos importaría si seguimos unidos.

Después mi familia entró a nuestro transporte, nuestra

.

* * *

><p>Llovía a cantaros, parecía un día triste, menos para mí.<p>

Me sentaban en medio, porque mis padres querían proteger a su joya ósea yo, y lo digo en serio.

Me encantaba sonreír como todos los días pero este día, me sentía angustiada y asustada, algo no estaba para nada bien, contemos lo que no está bien.

Uno, que yo recuerde el cabello del chofer es blanco, no negro.

Dos, mama se agarraba su pancita y miraba soñadora afuera.

Tres, papa tenía una emoción en su cara.

Cuatro, esa raja en el auto en formas de palitos , jamás lo tuvimos y el chofer se encargaba del buen uso de la limosina.

Y cinco, es mi imaginación, ¿O ESTAMOS A PUNTO D E CHOCAR?.

Y en retrovisor del espejo que hay en el auto, veo la sonrisa malévola del hombre desconocido.

Y después todo fue caos, papa me abrazaba junto a mi madre, al cual se protegía el vientre plano y gritaba llorando, yo asustada no reaccione , lo último que recuerdo fue, que mis padre me sonrieron antes de que la inconciencia me cayera ante mí.

-noticias de última hora, un choque en el transito solitario de una limosina con un camión de carga, hubo tres pasajeros muertos, los señores Haruno y el chofer del camión de cargas, muchos cuentan que su hija estaba con ellos, pero desapareció misteriosamente junto con el chofer de la limosina, cuentan que la hija de ambos esposos salió directamente rodando por este valle del cual miramos en este momento, los investigadores cuentan que la familia Haruno esperaban a un descendiente más, en estos momentos estan haciendo lo imposible para que el niño sobreviva ,estas y demás noticias en noticiero de las 11, gracias.

* * *

><p>Hola soy Sasuke y tengo ocho años, vivo con mis padres, mi madre Mikoto y mi padre Fugaku Uchiha, junto con mi hermano y el más querido de mis padres, Itachi Uchiha y prometo ser el mejor de los Uchihas.<p>

* * *

><p>bueno hola, :D, no se preocupen ,como siempre, estoy trabajando en mis dos historias que aun no las continuo, mas esta, bueno esto es un regalo para yomii20 y Luna Haruno por apoyarme en mi historia<p>

las aventuras de sakura y medio, estoy en vaca-ciones, y como estoy de vaca,, estoy trabajando en las historias, y vi tu historia Luna Haruno y esta muy chido, y espero que continúes y para todos los lectores que les gustan mis historias, también esta historia va dirigidas a ustedes, espero comentarios o reviews, si les gusto un comentario, si no ,un pedo, no que va, solo espero no aburrirlos, abrazos de escritores y lectores se despide, muecadetrapolinda.


	2. Chapter b:adopcion

Nuestras vidas unidas como un hilo transparente .

* * *

><p>B.-adopción.<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura despierta en un bosque, estaba acostada en la hierba con rasguños y otra herida , se levanta y examina el área, y se da cuenta que está sola.<p>

Pov sakura

No recuerdo quien soy, ni mucho menos que es lo que me paso, siento como si perdí algo muy importante y no sé qué, esto es algo que me da miedo y me dan ganas de llorar, si tan solo supiera mi verdad, no sé nada.

Camino y camino alrededor de todos los árboles, buscando un camino.

Fin pov sakura

Ella caminaba entre el inmenso bosque, y trataba de buscar algo de luz como una salida.

-auch-escucho no tan lejos de ahí, siguiendo los quejidos, encontró a un anciano que caminaba con un bastón, sus ropas eran blancas , en su cabeza calva llevaba un jarrón de agua y su barba era muy larga-OH, HOLA NIÑA-me saluda con gran emoción.

Avergonzada y temerosa levanta su mano en son de saludo.

-H-hola-le digo bajito, no lo conoce pero da una sensación de amistad a su alrededor.

-veo que no eres de aquí, toma un regalo-me dice estirando su mano, ella se acercó y puso su mano abajo de la mano grande, al abrir el anciano su palma le da una cereza-creo que tienes hambre, come con confianza nena-dice sonriéndole amigable, ella lo come y cierra los ojos para saborearlo mejor, al abrir sus ojos se da cuenta que muchas personas transparentes la rodean, unos con tristeza y otros con felicidad, todos ellos flotando en la atmosfera.

-AHHHHHHHHHHH-grito asustada poniéndose atrás de ese señor, y todas las almas voltearon a verla sin emoción, claro que a Sakura le pusieron los vellos de gallina.

-jajajaja, no te asuste cariño, esos son almas perdidas, no te lastimaran hasta que le agas algo malo-dice agradablemente, y Sakura ve que los almas siguen su camino.

-¿usted también las ves?-pregunta con miedo.

-sí, pero te digo algo-dice arrodillándose frente a la niña, tocándole su frente le dice-las personas especiales simplemente pueden ver estas almas, y no todos ellos son muy buenos, haci como en la tierra, existen el bien y el mal, y cada uno elegimos que queremos ser al final-dice sonriéndole.

-¿soy especial?-pregunta la niña tímidamente, Sakura trataba de acomodarse a su alrededor, se sentía un poco incomoda.

-sí y yo te enseñare como utilizar este don, te tomara tres días , pero sé que lo lograras-dice el anciano feliz dándole la mano a Sakura y ella le da la mano, ambos caminaron por casi todo el bosque hasta que encontraron una cabaña-sabes Sakura-dice el señor y Sakura sorprendida lo mira, recordándose que ella no dijo su nombre en la presencia del señor y casi no lo recordaba.

-¿sí?-pregunta tímida esperando algo.

-soy un ser divino y lo que te enseñare, serán las cosas buenas que hay en este mundo, te enseñare todo, pero recuerda, mi nombre es celestial y te lo digo a ti, solo los ángeles bajan a la tierra una vez si encuentran un alma limpia, te necesitaremos en un futuro Sakura-dice sonriéndole-aceptas seguir este camino-anuncia serio.

La niña asustada y sorprendida mira su mano entrelazada con el señor y levanta la mirada con determinación-acepto-afirma seria.

* * *

><p>En la mansión Uchiha muy lejos del bosque donde se encontraba Sakura, en un despacho, vemos a Fugaku sentado en su sillón junto a su escritorio, al frente de él , serio como siempre, estaba Itachi Uchiha de once años, junto a él estaba Sasuke Uchiha de ocho años.<p>

-PERO PAPA, YO TENGO CIEN DE NOTA, NO ES JUSTO-grita enojado Sasuke golpeando la mesa.

-es verdad padre-dice aburrido Itachi.

-PERO…-Sasuke es interrumpido.

-YA BASTA-dice Fugaku molesto-itachi tus notas son mejores haci que eres excelente y te puedes retirar y tu Sasuke esfuérzate como tu hermano-dice serio.

-si-dice Itachi yéndose de ahí.

-yo si me esfuerzo padre, pero ganare a Itachi en todo-grita yéndose de ahí,, dando un portazo.

-estos niños-suspira Fugaku, voltea su silla hacia el gran ventanal de atrás de él, al fijarse ve a Mikoto en el gran jardín del patio del oeste, ella arreglaba las flores con tanto amor-pronto mi querida será tu cumpleaños y te daré un hermoso regalo para nuestra familia-dice sonriendo levemente con un brillo en sus ojos.

* * *

><p>Había pasado los tres días y tal como se habían acordado, estuvieron practicando entre los dos , Sakura aprendió su don, como curación y protección , se sabía bastante incluso como defenderse ante espíritus malos.<p>

-sakura debes regresar a casa, a tu destino determinado, sigue la luz que te guiara al lugar que elijas-dice el anciano, Sakura estaba seria pero con una expresión suave y por dentro feliz, ella tenía una mochila blanca y su vestido rojo, y ambos estaban afuera de la cabaña .

-claro-dice despidiéndose del anciano con un abrazo y tal como lo dijo el anciano, siguió la luz.

Al salir del bosque se desmayó, un carro se paró en ese momento, bajándose una mujer, al mirar a Sakura rió con malicia, cargando a la niña , la metió en el carro.

* * *

><p>Fugaku especialmente había ido solo a un orfanato cercano, al ingresar al orfanato , se dio cuenta que muchas cosas estaban fuera del lugar, como que la directora era una borracha que esclavizaba a los niños y los vendía a gente sin ningún poder económico.<p>

Ya habían caminado mucho en todo el orfanato y sinceramente a Fugaku creía que muchas ampollas se iban a poner en sus pies.

-y aquí señollllllllll, está un fenómeno que lo escontraddddddddol en el camino o caleteraaaa-dice balanceándose a cada lado.

-#debí elegir un mejor lugar#-piensa Fugaku cansado de caminar por todo el orfanato, aunque estar allí le llenaba un sentimiento de dolor y lastima , no quería dejar afuera el regalo de su amada mujer, ese orfanato solo habían niños y ninguna niña, ya al rendirse se llevó una impresión mejor.

La mujer borracha abrió la puerta de la habitación trescientos y durmiendo en una cama había una niña de cabellos rosados esparcidos en toda la almohada, junto con un vestido rojo que le llevaba a los tobillos y una mochila, su piel era delicada y blanca.

-y bien, elija a alkiennnn-dice esta mujer borracha.

- la quiero a ella, véndemela a mí, hermosa dama-dice Fugaku serio.

-oh Jojojojo pero ella ya está pedida-dice esta mujer sonriendo tontamente a causa de la borrachera.

-no importa, dámela, yo pagare mejor que todos esos vendedores baratos-dice enojado Fugaku, cargando a Sakura con delicadeza .

-bien, vendida, es toda suya-dice la mujer con una mueca maliciosa sobándose las manos burlonamente.

* * *

><p>-Sasuke-kun, ¿Dónde está tu padre?-pregunta Mikoto mientras lavaba ropa sucia, cuando vio a Sasuke caminando despreocupado.<p>

-no sé, dijo que después vendría-dijo Sasuke escondiendo un globo que se le había salido.

-espero que este bien-dice Mikoto preocupada.

-lo estará madre-dice Sasuke un poco preocupado.

* * *

><p>Fugaku estaba manejando su carro de último modelo, y atrás de él estaba Sakura aun dormida, aunque claramente él le echaba un vistazo cada vez que podía.<p>

En eso Sakura abrió sus ojos jades y asustada se sienta pegándose a la puerta.

-oh, hola niña-dice Fugaku sorprendido, y mirando en el retrovisor.

-h-hola-dice ella tímida, bajando la cabeza y abrazando su mochila.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-dice Fugaku tratando de ser agradable.

-Sakura , señor-dice mirando la ventana y viendo los carros pasar al contrario.

-soy Fugaku y seré tu nuevo padre, ¿no te importa?-pregunta serio.

-gracias p-padre-dice confundida.

-quiero regalarte a mi mujer Mikoto, tenemos dos hijos y ya verás que ellos te agradaran, mientras tanto espera aquí-dice Fugaku parando en una tienda, Sakura asintió dudosa.

* * *

><p>Itachi y Sasuke estaban agarrando de ambas manos de su madre la cual, tenía los ojos vendados, abrieron la puerta, viéndose todo arreglado para un cumpleaños aunque los invitados eran pocos.<p>

-uno-dice sasuke sonriendo alegre, Mikoto esperaba ansiosa lo que ocurriría.

-dos-dice Itachi alegre mientras se soltaba de la mano de su madre, asustándole.

-y TRES-dice ambos quitándole la venda de sus ojos, Mikoto se llevó ambas manos tapando su boca con un gesto de sorprendida en su mirada-SORPRESAAAAA-gritan ambos abrazándola.

-JAJAJAJA, GRACIAS MIS NENES-dice abrazando a ambos.

-MAMA-dicen ambos molestos de como lo llamaron.

El celular de Mikoto sonó, y ella contesto.

-MIKOTO, VEN AL PATIO DE ATRÁS-dice Fugaku cortando, Mikoto asustada, sale por la puerta de atrás llevándose a Sasuke y Itachi.

Y al abrir la puerta se encuentra con un Fugaku junto con un regalo grande.

-FUGAKU-dice sorprendida, ambos niños sorprendidos sonrieron con gusto mirando ese reglo grande y todos se preguntaban #¿QUE PUEDE HABER ADENTRO?#.

-ábrelo y mira-dice serio Fugaku.

-Mikoto se acerca despacio, pero sus dos hijos se adelantaron a abrirlo y de la caja salió Sakura alegre con una pancarta o cartel que decía, ¿ QUIERES CASARTE CON TODOS NOSOTROS?, y en el cartón más abajo decía "adóptame", Sasuke berrinchudo se cruzó de brazos, Sakura tímida bajo la cabeza viendo su nuevo vestido rosa y Itachi sonrió alegré.

-JAJAJAJJAA, SASUKE, ITACHI, TENEMOS UNA NUEVA HERMANITA-dice impresionada Mikoto abrazando a Sakura y Fugaku, tomándose una foto familiar.

-¿QUE?-grita molesto Sasuke fulminando a una intimidada Sakura...continuara..

* * *

><p>gracias por los reviews kiome17 ,yourdeathangel91 y yomii20 , y como siempre a los que apoyan en mi nuevas historias , les dedico este capitulo a ustedes, espero que sea de su agrado y con respecto yourdeathangel91, a veces soy un poco distraída y se me pasan algunas palabras, pero tratare de arreglar un poco mi escritura, y no se olviden pasar en mi historia : las aventuras de Sakura y medio, ¿algún reviews?, abrazos de lectores y escritores se despide muecadetrapolinda.<p> 


	3. Chapter c:convivencia

Nuestras vidas unidas como un hilo transparente

* * *

><p>C…convivencia:<p>

* * *

><p>El cumpleaños de Mikoto había acabado con normalidad y uno que otra burla de parte Sasuke con su nueva compañera, todos fueron a dormir, y la situación entre Sasuke y Sakura, era como un agujero que a medida que Sasuke se enojaba con ella, se abría más, y eso sucedió cuando Sasuke se enteró que iba a dormir con su odioso hermano dejándole el cuarto a Sakura, no sin antes hacer un berrinche tremendo al cual Fugaku lo puso como castigo quitándole su nuevo videojuegos y sin salir de casa una semana, Sakura, al cual se sentía avergonzada con Sasuke de quitarle su cama.<p>

Ella no podía dormir, se movía de lado a lado pensativa.

* * *

><p>Sakura pov<p>

* * *

><p>Me siento extraña, como si me faltara algo, como un agujero en mi pequeño corazón , muy profundo, que duele, me pregunto, si Sasuke-chan y Itachi-kun tienen a sus padres, ¿yo los tengo?, y si la repuesta es positiva ¿Dónde estan?,¿me extrañaran?,¿me recibirán con un abrazo y un beso si me encuentran?, no lo sé, pero ahora , tengo que ser feliz con esta pareja, o al menos tratar de hacerlo, Sasuke-chan, el en realidad me causa temor, presiento como si en un momento a otro se tirara encima mío, como un lobo acechando su presa.<p>

Itachi-kun, fue muy amable conmigo, al igual que Mikoto-san, al cual se le ve muy feliz alrededor suyo junto con Fugaku, mi padre, aunque no me acostumbro a llamarlo haci y me da una sensación de traición hacia alguien, en toda la fiesta me defendió de Sasuke y trataba de que no me quedara sola.

Solo espero que todo esté bien, porque al llegar a esta casa , la única sombra negra que causa daño, persigue solamente a Sasuke, mientras que los espíritus buenos, simplemente protegen mis padres y Itachi-kun.

Eso me recuerda….

* * *

><p>Flash black<p>

* * *

><p>El anciano y Sakura estaban sentados en unas rocas , mirando el paisaje que se presenta, una catarata cayendo entre ellos y muchas plantas alrededor de ellos, esta imagen puede ser normal ante la lente humana normal, a excepto de ellos dos, al cual el escenario era muy diferente.<p>

-Sakura-llama el anciano muy serio.

-¿hai?-pregunta mirándolo.

-los espíritus a tu alrededor son blancos, ¿no es haci?-pregunta serio mirando la laguna.

-m…-dice Sakura mirando a su alrededor, y en efecto, algunos espíritus flotaban de color blanco, unos eran niños, adultos hasta ancianos-si-susurra sonriéndole hacia un niño que la saludaba.

-haci como te dije, hay espíritus buenos y malos, pero, ¿Cómo diferenciaras entre ellos?-pregunta mirando los peces del agua, pensando en la forma correcta de explicar a una niña de siete años.

-Um, no lo sé-dice mirándole extraña.

-si tu vez el espíritu blanco, ¿Cuál sería lo opuesto?-pregunta sonriéndole dulcemente.

-m…NEGRO-grita alegre mientras soltaba una carcajada.

-exacto, en los buenos espíritus, o como quieras decirles, los que tienen aura blancas o celestes, son aquellos que te protegen y estarán contigo, hasta que mueras, ellos te acompañaran en tu caminar en la otra vida, porque, solo hay dos opciones para que te vuelvas un alma vagabunda buena, uno, te quedaste porque tienes algo que aún no has hecho o te falta por hacerlo, o dos, simplemente Dios los quiere para cumplir una misión para salvar su alma, solo haci llegaran a ser ángeles subordinarios de Dios , por eso algunos almas o espíritus, son destinados a protegerte, incluso, antes de nacer-dice con un aura tranquilizador.

-¿y los espíritus negros?-pregunta Sakura en duda, mirando a su alrededor curiosa.

-ellos corrompen tu alma, es decir, toman posición de tu cuerpo para hacer algo que en el muy fondo tuyo, no quieres, y te vuelven un alma negra, muchas veces, estas almas son negras, porque su aura es casi que derraman instintos asesinos, de ellos debes alejarte, ellos son subordinarios del mal , ellos son almas tristes y enfermos, te aran daño de mente y cuerpo, si tú tienes un sentimiento malo, este alma negra tratara de tomarte y te ordenara a hacer algo muy malo-dice el anciano serio.

-entiendo-dice Sakura mirando el cielo.

-conozco métodos para alejarte de ellos, ¿quieres aprender?-dice levantándose en seguida.

-hai-afirma Sakura también parándose, esperando con ansias, ser una buena estudiante.

* * *

><p>Fin flash black<p>

* * *

><p>Ahora agradezco de que me enseño el método importante para alejarme de los malos y tratare de ayudar a Sasuke, aun si él no quiere.<p>

* * *

><p>Fin Sakura pov<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura duerme y en sus ojos, salían gotas saladas y ella se apretaba en puño el lugar de su corazón, ante la luna , pequeños recuerdos borrosos y silenciosos se presentaron en los sueños de ella, y ella hace formularse preguntas en su cabeza, ¿Qué eran esas imágenes borrosas que la ponen tan triste y nostálgica?.<p>

* * *

><p>Al amanecer, Mikoto preparaba el desayuno con esmero y una sonrisa plantada en su cara, con su vestido verde y delantal azul.<p>

Fugaku leía el periódico ignorando el ruido de ollas a su alrededor, tenía puesto un terno para irse a trabajar es su maravillosa empresa Uchiha, Itachi conversaba con Sakura de algunos temas en la mesa, uno sentado del otro, Itachi, llevaba el uniforme escolar y Sakura un vestido rosado, con sus coletas de peinado.

-itachi-kun, ten, esto es gracias por su amabilidad-dice Sakura tendiéndole con sus pequeñas manos un collar y su dije de un hermoso kanji de protección.

-Sakura-chan-dice sonrojado Itachi, nadies le había regalado algo muy bello en la vida y que Sakura lo aga, era vergonzoso pero muy en el fondo se sentía alegre, por ser aceptado por su nueva hermanita-gracias –dice sonriendo, Sakura tímida asiente.

-también son para ustedes, Mikoto-san, digo mama, y papa-dice ella avergonzada bajando la mirada, con sus manos extendidas junto con los dos collares del mismo kanji, se movía inquieta en la silla.

-gracias Sakura-chan, eres adorable-dice Mikoto arrodillándose junto con ella dándole un beso en la frente y entregándole el desayuno y con la otra mano le entregaba el desayuno a Itachi, al levantarse , le dio una sonrisa amble y maternal a un sonrojado Itachi, regresando a su labor de madre.

Fugaku, silenciosamente coge el collar y le da una pequeña sonrisa a Sakura para seguir leyendo su periódico.

Itachi al ver este gesto de su padre casi se atora, casi nunca veía sonreír a su padre, y ahora, era sorprenderte verlo haci, su mirada se dirigió donde Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, le entrego un pedazo de su desayuno.

Avergonzada Sakura come en silencio, pero se detiene abruptamente al escuchar pasos bajando, junto con el sentimiento de incomodidad, oscuridad y peligro a su alrededor, a excepción de los presentes en la cocina.

En eso se escucha un estruendo.

-SASUKE-KUN-grita asustada Mikoto, Sakura se paró asustada, pero se calmó al sentir una mano en su hombro, por parte de Itachi, al ver que Mikoto se fue a ver lo ocurrido, ella se debatió, entre ir o no, pero la curiosidad gano, de la mano se fue junto con Itachi.

* * *

><p>Al llegar, Mikoto ayudaba a parar a Sasuke , al cual se sobaba la cabeza con expresión de dolor.<p>

-me duele mucha, mama-dice con un puchero a punto de llorar.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos al alma negra que burlonamente reía atrás de Sasuke, el alma, paro de reír y miro asesinamente a la niña, ella trato de no retroceder, para no evidenciarse de su miedo, aunque sus piernas temblaban como gelatina y apretaba levemente la mano a un extrañado Itachi, al cual la miraba en silencio, el alma negra trato de acercarse a Sasuke, al cual era abrazado por su madre, pero con sorpresa reflejada en su deformado rostro , el alma se alejó de ellos.

-¿Estas bien, otouto?-dice Itachi indiferente pero en sus ojos se reflejaba la preocupación que sentía y trataba de ocultarlo.

-sí, Itachi-dice frió Sasuke abrazando a su madre.

-¿Qué es eso?-dice Mikoto, observando una mancha roja que sobresalía del pantalón, uniforme del escolar, en la rodilla de Sasuke.

-probablemente sea un rasguño, Mikoto-dice Fugaku saliendo de la cocina indiferente, que al igual de Itachi, trataba de guardar su preocupación, llevaba en su mano una maleta.

-p-pero, NO DEBE IR HACI A LA ESCUELA-grita escandalizada Mikoto.

-mama, debe ir-dice Itachi aburrido, o solo aparentaba.

Sakura miraba atenta al alma negra que trato de abalanzarse, pero antes de llegar a ella, se desvaneció en humo, ella había tirado un poco de agua sagrada con la punta de su dedo, nadies la vio, porque lo había hecho rápidamente.

-además, todos los días es lo mismo, al principio nos preocupábamos, pero ya se nos acostumbró a sus pastosidades-dice Itachi sonriéndole a Sakura, al cual le miro extrañada, guardando silenciosamente el pequeño pomo de agua sagrada.

Sasuke aun abrazado a su madre, se fijó en las manos unidas de Itachi y Sakura, eso por un extraño motivo para él, lo molesto muchísimo que incluso gruño.

-S-Sasuke-chan, ¿se encuentra bien?-dice Sakura acercándose temerosa, aun con la mano de Itachi en la suya.

-hmp, que te importa, molestia-dice Sasuke indiferente alzando su mochila de cuadritos e ignoraba a Sakura, dándole la espalda, Sakura retrocedió un paso, casi pegándose con el pecho de Itachi.

-SASUKE-grita Mikoto a modo de regaño, al cual puso nervioso a Sasuke.

-sí, estoy bien-dice entre dientes molesto con Sakura, aun de espaldas de todos ellos.

-ten-dice Sakura tendiéndole en sus pequeñas manos el mismo collar del kanji de protección, como obviamente le soltó la mano a Itachi.

-¿eh?-dice Sasuke curioso, dándose la vuelta y sonrojado levanto con extrañeza unos de sus cejas.

-vamos, otouto, te dará protección para esas piernas pequeñas JAJAJAJJA-reía escandalosamente Itachi sosteniéndose el estómago.

-BASTA-grita Sasuke con molestia, saliendo de inmediato de ahí.

-Sakura-chan, Itachi-kun, deberían ir a la escuela-dice Mikoto preocupada.

-cierto, VAMOS SAKURA-CHAN-grita alegre Itachi.

-pero…no tengo mi uniforme y recién sé que iré a su escuela, Mikoto-san-dice tímida bajando la cabeza.

-¿enserio?, ¿no podrá ir hoy conmigo, Oka-san?-dice triste Itachi bajando la mirada, quería presentara a Sakura con sus amigos , quería que se enteraran que no era el único varón que tenía una hermanita.

-amor, tendrás que ir solo, Sakura se quedara conmigo a hacer la cena y le ayudare a comprar el uniforme escolar-dice apenada Mikoto-pero, mañana podrás ir con ella, lo prometo-dice poniendo el meñique.

-SI, MADRE-dice recuperando la felicidad Itachi y recogió su almuerzo y la de su hermano, junto con su mochila, después de un portazo, irse de ahí.

-¿VAMOS DE COMPRAS?-pregunta Mikoto energética y Sakura avergonzada asiente.

* * *

><p>En la escuela, era normal para los niños , ver a Sasuke caer, varias veces, incluso, para patear un balón, desde que llegaba incluso unos sospechaban que le pasaba antes de llegar.<p>

Sasuke en cambio, se sintió extraño, cuando abrazo a su madre ese día, si bien recordaba, todos los días, caía de las escaleras y cuando abrazaba a su madre, recordaba que algo caía encima de él, cualquier cosa en la cabeza, ya sea su borrador perdido o su mochila, cuando abrazo a su madre esta vez, una gota de agua le cayó de encima y desde ese momento, no le paso nada, si antes de salir de casa solía caerse de rodillas, esta vez solo siguió corriendo.

Ahora se encontraba corriendo en el partido de fútbol, y sin en ningún momento caer de rodillas, y se tocaba a cierta vez la barriga, recordaba que no había desayunado, por cierta molestia rosada, cuando el silbato de descanso de quince minutos toco, él fue a una regadera de agua a limpiarse la cara, ciertamente estaba lleno de sudor, al limpiarse con su toalla , y escuchar el sonido de comienzo de carrera para el fútbol, al regresar se enredó con la manguera y cayo de cara.

-#se me hacía raro no caerme entre estos minutos, pero al parecer, no todo lo bueno dura para siempre#-suspira con pesadez, luego la imagen de Sakura sonriéndole paso rápidamente por su cabeza- esa tonta-dice entre dientes, observando luego, desde lejos a un Itachi con su almuerzo-y tengo hambre-dice llorando al estilo anime.

* * *

><p>Sakura se perdía constantemente en la tienda de ropas, Mikoto al ser enérgica y rápida, le perdió de vista, suspiro con cansancio, en eso vio un alma blanca sentada en unas cajas reciclables , era un anciano de barba larga , calvo y ropas blancas, ella cautelosa y asegurándose que nadies le viera se acercó sigilosamente.<p>

-hola-dice Sakura mirándole feliz.

-hola niña-dice para luego mirar algo enfrente de él.

Sakura siguiéndole la mirada, observo que el anciano veía a una chica de mirada triste, al cual atendía en una tienda cercana, esa era una persona común y corriente, de ojos negros como el carbón y cabello trensado marrón y su típico traje de trabajo, lo que le asusto a Sakura era ver que atrás de ella, acechándola como depredador , estaba un alma maligna.

-¿puedes observarme?-dice el anciano sonriéndole feliz.

-¿no te sorprendes?-dice Sakura observándolo curiosa.

-al ser un pobre anciano , y morir tan joven, jajajaja, no me puede asustar nada ya-dice volviendo a mirar a la joven.

-ella, es importante para usted, ¿me equivoco?-pregunta Sakura señalándola con la mirada a la chica.

-sip, es mi hija, por eso le cuido de esa cosa negra-dice molesto-siempre que este se acerca, ella pierde el sentido de las cosas, y la hace ver mal ante el jefe-dice el anciano molesto.

-si quieres, puedo ayudarte-dice ella sonriendo de lado, observándolo.

-JAJAJAJJA, ¿Qué puede ser una niña como tú?-dice riéndose a carcajadas el anciano.

-muchas cosas , no me subestimes-dice seria y analítica, Sakura miraba el suelo distrayéndose entre sus recuerdos y sus zapatos.

-tu, no podrás ser que ella me mire por última vez, y no puedo dejarla sola-dice triste el anciano.

-ven-dice tendiéndole la mano, sonriéndole.

-¿Qué?-pregunta descorsertado, hasta que es jalado por Sakura a la tienda.

* * *

><p>La puerta automáticamente se abrió con un pequeño pitito anunciando su llegada, y la muchacha, golpeándose tímidamente con las cosas a su alrederdor saludo, el alma negra bago por la tienda.<p>

-buen días, señorita-dice la muchacha feliz.

-hola, soy Sakura-dice feliz, y saludándola con la mano.

-a, hola-dice desconcentrada, viendo la mano de esa niña como si agarrara algo en el aire.

-tu papa, está aquí-dice con una sonrisa Sakura señalando su mano.

-¿Q-QUE?, EL, ESTA MUERTO-grita aguantándose el dolor y las lágrimas.

-te dije, que ella no me vería, Caro es haci-dice el anciano triste.

-creo que lo dije muy impactante, cierto Caro-dice Sakura con ojos fríos observando a Caro al cual lloraba en silencio.

-¿C-COMO SABES MI NOMBRE?-grita Caro molesta y dolida.

-tu padre me lo dijo, y lo siento mucho, dame tu mano un momento-dice Sakura feliz , extendiéndole la mano, para que Caro la tocara, y ella lo hizo.

* * *

><p>Caro al tocar la pequeña mano, se dio cuenta, que la niña agarraba de la mano a su padre, ella rompió en llanto, y el anciano , la abrazo, Sakura sujeto fuerte ambas manos y al sentir las miradas curiosas de ambos, les explico.<p>

-si sueltan mi mano, dejaran de verse, y por lo tanto de hablarse-dijo Sakura avergonzada y fría.

-entiendo-dice el anciano, observándola feliz-tienes un grandioso don-dice el anciano tocándole la cabeza cariñoso.

-este, no es mi verdadero don, este es solo mi comienzo-dice feliz y sonriéndole, pero ambos presentes, simplemente al ver que no iba a soltar nada suspiraron.

-papa, ¿Qué haces aun aquí?-dice Caro llorando en el pecho de su padre.

-tenía que cuidarte, de algo muy malo, Caro, me preocupas mucho, lo que has cambiado bastante desde mi partida-dice el anciano observando a Caro tiernamente.

-papa, te quiero-dice abrazándole Fuertemente.

-yo también-dice el anciano botando lágrimas de sus vivaces ojos.

-y yo me siento cansada-dice Sakura sudando pesadamente.

-¿Qué pasa?-dicen ambos, padre e hija.

-saben, es mi primera vez que ago esto, y posiblemente no sea el ultimo, Caro, en mi bolsillo derecho, tengo un collar, eso te protegerá de los seres oscuros-ordeno manteniéndose con esfuerzo despierta, y Caro, saco del bolsillo del vestido rosado, el collar, y se lo puso-déjame decirte, que debes ir una vez a la semana o cuando se te moje, al templo cercano para que el collar sea bautizado y recupere sus fuerzas sagradas-dice Sakura alegre, y Caro simplemente asintió-y anciano, dele un pequeño beso al collar, haci, tendrá contacto sobreprotector con ella, desde los cielos, y que sea rápido, me desmayare pronto-dice sudando aún más.

-gracias por todo, y te quiero hija-dice el anciano, dándole el beso en el collar, y una luz, fue rodeado, desapareciendo de ahí, junto con el ser oscuro que rondaba hay, Caro se dio cuenta, que las personas afuera de su tienda, estaban paradas en el tiempo, no había movimiento ni ruido.

-Saku, ¿usted...?-dice Caro mirando a la niña que asintió en silencio.

-¿no querrás ser considerada una loca en frente de todos ellos?-dice señalando las personas inmóviles.

-¿se quedaran haci?-pregunta Caro asustada.

-no, mis fuerza ,s-se a-agota-ron m-mucho-dice desmayándose y toda tranquilidad alrededor de Sakura y Caro, fue remplazada por movimientos y bullas de las personas al caminar.

Caro con una mirada agradecida cargo a Sakura y entrando a la tienda, Mikoto hizo aparición con una cara agotadora y de susto.

-aquí esta-dice Mikoto con preocupación evidente en sus ojos azabaches, abrazando y cargando a Sakura desmayada.

-ella, es una niña muy especial, señora, cuídela mucho-dice Caro haciendo una reverencia.

-claro, y gracias-dice sonriéndole agradecida para luego irse de ahí con Sakura en brazos.

Caro, mira la foto de su padre con ella al cual estaba en el mostrador,cuando apenas tenia siete años, sonríe, cogiéndose el collar que la pequeña niña le dio-gracias, por todo-susurra al viento.

* * *

><p>Continuara….<p>

* * *

><p>Gracias por los reviewe, ¿les gusto?, espero reviewe, ¿alguna pregunta?, abrazos y agradecimientos a lectores y escritores, :D, se despide, muecadetrapolinda.<p> 


	4. Chapter D: ayudarse

_Nuestras vidas unidas como un hilo transparente_

D…ayudarse:

* * *

><p>Normal pov<p>

Sakura por fin va a la escuela, claro, que en casa a cierta hora de la noche pudo por fin poner los sellos necesarios para la protección de la familia donde residía, de solo recordar la cara descorsentante de Sasuke al no caerse en la mañana de desayuno junto a su familia al cual le rezaba a todos los santos que por fin se habían acordado de ayudar a su querido hijo menor, le da un ataque de risa al cual disimula muy bien con su aspecto serio.

Ella caminaba al lado de Itachi al cual inflaba pecho con orgullo, cabe decir que lleva una enorme sonrisa, y las miradas envidiosas y curiosas dirigidas a ella, la ponían nerviosa, pero solo bastaba la mano de Itachi para poder suspirar un poco aliviada con su protección de hermano mayor, y Itachi como hermano mayor, era más parecido a un animal cuidando de su territorio, cualquier varón que con solo mirarla se ganaba un pase a la mirada de matanza y terrorífica del orgullo mayor Uchiha.

_Saku, ¿podrás seguir sin mí?, tu clase debe estar cerca, pregúntale a esa niña _dice Itachi con sus pantalones negros, chaleco de manga larga y corbata azul, señalando a una niña de cabello rubio y , según Sakura, de igual edad que ella, ojos celeste con el mismo uniforme escolar que ella llevaba, ósea una elegante camisa larga, con un chaleco y lazo, falda y medias blancas, aunque el color de la falda y chaleco es de color negro junto con el lazo azul .

_sip, cuídate dice_ dándole un beso en la mejilla a un avergonzado Itachi y despidiéndose de él, corrió a ver a la niña.

_eh, ¡Itachi!_grita alguien atrás de él, de cabello rojo y ojos oscuros, llevando su maleta arrastrándola en el piso, él tiene un poco más de edad , por la falta de un curso que desaprobó a finales de año, se quedó en el mismo salón y ahí es cuando conoció a Itachi.

_pf, Sasori_dice Itachi dándose la vuelta sonriendo un poco sonrojado, al asegurarse de que Sakura se fue con la niña_ ¡Hola!_ Alza la mano saludándoles.

_y, ¿tu novia?_dice Deidara pícaramente señalando el pasillo donde se fue la pelirosa, él tiene al igual que Itachi su misma edad, es de cabello largo amarillo junto con ojos azules oscuros, llevaba su maleta en su hombro y con la otra mano abrazaba a Itachi por los hombros.

_sería un milagro que tuvieras una, Itachi _dice Sasori, caminando a la par de ellos, bostezando de vez en cuando.

_no es mi novia, es mi nueva hermana_ dice fríamente con un profundo dolor en sus ojos negros, no porque odiase a Sakura, si no por un pasado desconocido para todos.

_ ¿tu padre tuvo una aventura?, valla, eso sí es noticia_dice Deidara aburrido, mientras saludaba coqueto de vez en cuando a las damas que pasaban a su lado casi rozándolo.

_no, es adoptada_ dice Itachi parándose en el gran ventanal muy serio, viendo a su hermano menor tropezarse a cada momento, cuando juega futbol o a las carreras.

_tu hermano es muy patoso _ dice Deidara y Sasori asiente a su lado.

_lo será, pero ustedes acuérdense de mi promesa, por lo menos háganlo por mí_ dice serio mientras bajaba la cabeza junto con su flequillo ocultando su rostro dándole un aura sombría.

_si, Itachi-sama_ dicen ambos con respeto siguiendo su camino junto con Itachi.

**_**_**(me pregunto, si su promesa algún día se va a romper**_**)_ **piensa Sasori mirando disimuladamente a Itachi que estaba a su costado caminando como un fantasma, solitario y frió.

* * *

><p>Sakura corrió en el pasillo donde estaba la niña, al acercarse , vio que ella votaba lagrimas pequeñas de sus ojos celestes.<p>

_¿pasa algo?_ dice Sakura poniéndose en frente de ella, agarrándole de los hombros para que se diera cuenta que ella está allí .

_ ¿q-quién eres?_ Dice tímida y un poco asustada tratando de limpiarse sus lágrimas con sus propias manos.

_Soy Sakura Uchiha_ dice buscando algo en su mochila recién estrenada, la niña lloraba a su costado y también trataba de ocultarlos entre sus flequillos y manos.

_S-Soy hip Ino hip Yamanaka hip -dice entrecortadamente por los hipos de lágrimas y llanto.

_las niñas que se limpia con manos sus lágrimas, al saludar a alguien, pega la tristeza con esas pequeñas e inocentes manos-dice Sakura tratándole de animarle, agarro delicadamente su cara y con un pañuelo blanco, limpio las lágrimas que resbalaban de Ino y sus manos.

_ g-gracias hip-dice Ino escapándose un hipo de su boca.

_jajajjajajajja-reventaron en carcajadas cogiéndose la barriga , las niñas que pasaban allí se les quedaron mirando como si un insecto se tratase.

_vamos al baño, me gustaría limpiar las lágrimas que se te quedaron secas en tu cara_ dice Sakura tendiéndole la mano.

_HAI _grita feliz Ino esperando con una sonrisa que Sakura le llevara.

_discúlpame, pero soy nueva en esta escuela, me gustaría que tu agas el recorrido hacia el baño, y de paso me enseñas algunas cosas-dice Sakura sonriéndole, causándole un sonrojo a Ino.

_ ¿cómo sabes que ya llevo años en esta escuela?_ pregunta Ino curiosa y mirando con felicidad infinita.

_me di cuenta, que tu uniforme tiene unas marcas de lapiceros que por lo visto es de tiempo y más si aún no tocan campana y por lo tanto las clases aun no comienza , tus zapatos un poco desgastados, significado que los has estado utilizando por mucho tiempo, tus manos con ciertas ampollas, de que has estado utilizando arduamente el lapicero en algún trabajo de escuela y más_ dice Sakura encogiéndose de hombros con pose despreocupada.

-valla, eres inteligente_ dice Ino muy atónica de lo que escucho y mas que es cierto, casi deja caer su mochila por lo que escucho.

_no, solo soy observadora, me gusta observar a las personas más de cerca _ dice Sakura sonriéndole tímidamente.

_ bien, vallamos a buscar el baño_ dice Ino energética cogiendo de la mano a Sakura sonriéndole por la felicidad de encontrar a una nueva amiga en aquel instituto, más sin embargo, sus ojos demuestran una curiosidad y la mirada de saber algo que es imposible de descifrar.

* * *

><p>_¡Sasuke tira la pelota!_ dice jugando futbol un niño de ojos marrones y pelo marrón con traje deportivo escolar : un pantalón negro con tiras blanca, y su polo blanco con la insignia azul.<p>

_YA, ¡esta vez encestare!_grita Sasuke con el traje deportivo escolar corriendo en el pasto recién roseado de agua, con la mirada desafiante en el pasto, directamente buscando la pelota, al llegar alza la pierna listo para patear al arco.

* * *

><p>_Aquí, es donde los niños juegan su deporte, el futbol_ dice Ino señalándole a Sakura desde un pasillo, la cancha de fútbol con los niños jugando.<p>

Sakura examino la cancha viendo a cada uno de los jugadores su rostro, y su mirada paro al ver a Sasuke corriendo para tirar la pelota, su mirada llena de vida cambio a una seria, extrañadamente al igual que Ino.

Sakura vio específicamente al alma negra que estaba detrás de Sasuke, como un sombra persiguiéndole o acechándole.

Cuando Sasuke alza la pierna para tirar el balón, la sombra o alma negra movió despacio la pelota sin que nadies a excepción de ella se dé cuenta ,Sasuke tiro su patada cayendo específicamente en el aire y por lo tanto perdió el equilibrio cayendo de cara al pasto mojado, Sakura entrecerró sus ojos al ver que los compañero de Sasuke y el bando contrario se reían y no hacían nada para ayudarlo, el escenario se volvió un poco más sombrío cuando las nubes negras comenzaron a aparecer.

_ Ino, puedes ir al salón, ya mismo tocaran campana y yo debo buscar mi salón y presentarme, aun no estoy lista, además pronto lloverá y necesito buscar mi paraguas_ dice sonriéndole felizmente y tranquila.

_Claro, espero que te toque en mi salón_ dice animada yéndose de ahí con su mochila y alzando su mano en son de despedida.

* * *

><p>Sasuke solo en el pasto arrodillado cerro sus puños de impotencia llevándose consigo un poco de tierra sintiendo las gotas de lluvia que caía en su cabello, justo cuando creía ganar ,su pastosidad hace presencia y sus amigos lo vieron se sintió más molesto al ver que se alejaban riendo, unos pies se posicionaron en frente de él y el agua de la lluvia paro a su pequeño espacio , molesto gruño.<p>

_¡Largo!_ grita fuertemente Sasuke, sintiendo sus lágrimas caer en su rostro in alzar para ver quien lo hizo.

_ ¿por qué debería irme?, si después de todo eres mi hermano_ dice Sakura mirándolo desde arriba seria y fría.

-¡Cállate!-dice Sasuke mirándola con dolor y llanto_ TU, ¡no eres mi hermana!-grita fuerte.

_ aunque no te guste, lo soy por un pedazo de papel, pero debe haber un gusto si no tengo tu misma sangre, así que alégrate-dice fríamente Sakura mirándolo, con pose despreocupada.

_aun haci, no lo eres_ dice más calmado Sasuke también serio, parándose y buscando con la mirada su mochila en las gradas.

_toma_ dice fría y seria Sakura tendiéndole la mochila, Sasuke bruscamente le quita con un gruñido_ no hay necesidad de hacer eso, como sea, recuero que los Uchihas se vestían elegantemente e incluso no tienen barro en sus cuerpos, los Uchihas deben jugar a lo limpio, Mikoto te arreglo otro conjunto, como sea, adiós_ dice escaneando con la mirada de arriba a abajo las vestimentas lamentable que Sasuke vestía con barro y algún que otro agujero , dándose la vuelta ignorándolo dispuesta a irse y no regresar.

_¡espera!_ grita Sasuke agarrándola de los hombros, Sakura con una mueca seria lo mira muy pesadamente eso hizo que Sasuke soltara su hombro sonrojado_ g-gracias_ dice tímido apretando su mochila con su cuerpo.

_no me lo dejes a mí, también a Mikoto-san, ella lo hizo por ti, además, los hombres no deben llorar por tonterías como esas, debes ser fuerte y esforzarte en ser el mejor, como lo haces con Itachi en frente de tu padre, ahí un paraguas en tu mochila, utilízala, adiós_ dice , en un movimiento realmente difícil para un ojo humano, saco su botella de agua sagrada y diciendo una oración rápida, elimino el alma negro que estaba detrás de Sasuke listo para cualquier ataque, esa alma desapareció en medio de la lluvia tal como ella lo hizo en un silencio y choqueada mirada azabache al cual no supo cómo de un momento a otro ella desapareció, al escuchar el timbre de ingreso, rápidamente se dirigió a los baños para hombres ya sentía el frió pegándose en sus pequeños huesos y el calor esparciéndose en su cuerpo.

* * *

><p>En la clase de Sakura, fue presentada formalmente en frente de unos treinta niños o menos, afortunadamente le toco con Ino y desafortunadamente ese día el profesor se le dio por hacer las tareas más difícil para nuestra pequeña amiga, en la hora de receso, comió junto con Ino algunos almuerzos de la cafetería que por cierto, no es tan nada mal ,conoció a sus compañeros y en la hora de salida Itachi fue a casa temprano por un resfriado que pesco Sasuke al cual se desmayó en los baños.<p>

Sakura caminaba con su abrigo negro que Mikoto le había puesto para algún caso, con su paraguas para protegerse de la lluvia, paso cerca de un parque y desde cierto punto vio a Ino con su paraguas, y lo que más le asombro, es que atrás de Ino muchos espíritus blancos caminaban con cadenas atrás de ella tristes y Ino tenía la cadena agarrada en su mano, decidió seguirla a pesar de la fuerte lluvia y el pronto regaño de la familia Uchiha.

* * *

><p>_ ¿dónde estará Sakura?_ se preguntaba Mikoto mientras le ponía un pañuelo húmedo a Sasuke en la frente para bajarle la frente alta que tenía, ella estaba muy preocupada por la salud de su hijo y la seguridad de Sakura.<p>

Fugaku estaba sentado al otro lado de Sasuke, tomándole la mano su expresión es fría pero en sus pensamientos pedía por la seguridad de ambos niños .

_no lo sé , creí que le habían dicho de mi partida, supongo que le abra causado un inconveniente en el camino-dice Itachi serio, pero en su interior trataba de controlarse para no ir a buscar Sakura y un nuevo doctor.

_estará bien, ahora ella es una Uchiha como Sasuke y todos nosotros-die Fugaku tratando de tranquilizar a su familia y corazón.

Mikoto se sintió de pronto molesta, pero sabía que mejor era curar a su hijo en este momento él la necesitaba más que nunca, ella esperaba que Sakura pudiera regresar pronto ,no quería perder a su hija, no cuando se dio cuenta que la amaba mucho y quería protegerla de todo mal, después de todo ella es su madre, adoptiva, pero madre.

* * *

><p>Sakura se pudo camuflar bien y se sintió mejor al saber que Ino no sospechaba de su imprudencia.<p>

**_(**_**si supiera que estoy aquí, no creo que recibirá con un abrazo y decirme la verdad)_**_suspira Sakura con pesadez esta vez de verdad que los Uchihas se van a molestar mucho, después de ver su nuevo reloj rosado y comprobar que se tardaría más de lo deseado, con pasos decididos quizo enfrentarla, pero al llegar al templo donde se internó Ino con las almas blancas, decidió que lo mejor era escuchar de lo que hablaba o una señal de pista de lo que estaba haciendo, de un salto se escondió detrás de un barril para escuchar mejor.

_cuantas veces tengo que decirles, que yo les voy a ayudar, incluso les puedo exorcizar de mi vista, inútiles_ dice Ino molesta poniendo un hechizo a las cadenas, las almas horrorizadas negaban y callaban.

_¡déjanos ir!_ gritan en coro estas almas blancas.

_¡NO! , eh investigado y sé que ustedes se alimenta de nosotros, son una…._dice lista Ino para hacerles un hechizo.

_¡Basta!_ dice Sakura saliendo de su escondite, enojada miro a Ino, lo que estaba diciendo no tenía sentido , ella lo sabía muy bien y no permitía esa clase de insultos en su presencia .

_ ¿S-Sakura, que haces aquí?_ dice Ino asustada retrocediendo, la mirada de ella le lastimo en lo profundo de su pequeño corazón.

_lo que dices no tiene sentido, si es como tú dices entonces ellos no serían buenos si no malos, si no te has dado cuenta Ino, ellos estan aterrados en vez de enfrentarte si ellos fueran los malos-dice Sakura acercándose, Ino retrocedía diez pasos.

_ p-pero, ¿Cómo puedes verlos?_ dice Ino con una mirada de curiosidad y atemorizada, no había visto en su amiga una mirada tan fría como la de ella.

_ fácil, soy especial y déjalos ir, ellos no son los malos porque ESOS estan detrás de ti-dice fría Sakura señalando atrás de Ino, la mirada aterrorizada y fea que pusieron las almas blancas al mirar donde Sakura señalo, hizo en Ino una necesidad de no voltear y correr lejos.

Pero lo hizo, volteo y una garra negra con filudas uñas se acercaba rápidamente donde ella, cerró los ojos en la espera del ataque, pero eso no llego al contrario se sintió que volaba por los aires y alguien la tenía cargada al estilo princesa, al abrir los ojos se encontró con la mirada fría y seria de Sakura que después fue volteada donde ella iba a recibir el golpe, como siguiendo la trayectoria, por fin pudo ver lo que Sakura trataba de decirle.

Allí habían tres monstruos grandes y deformados de color negro con uñas largas, miraba con unos ojos rojos de sangre a ambas incluso Ino se sintió pequeña y aunque lo era se sintió peor.

Sakura al ver que no podría luchar si aún cargaba a Ino, la dejo con los demás almas blancas , arrodillándose la dejo en el suelo y con una mirada de súplica que fue enviada hacia los almas blancas que al saber su señal negaron rápidamente.

_ Por favor, ayúdenme a cuidarla, ella no les hará daño nunca más se los prometo_ dice Sakura suplicante, sentía al enemigo acercarse cada vez más.

_ ¡ No!, fue mi culpa que ahora estés involucrada así que yo lo are _ dice Ino parándose en pose desafiante ante esos grandes monstruos negros.

_¡no es cierto, quédate, serás estorbo!_ grita Sakura molesta, no debe dejar que ella luche aunque este molesta, es por la seguridad y vida en que debe luchar para sanarla.

Se centraron en una discusión aun ignorando el hecho que los demás monstruos venían hacia ellas, las almas blancas sabían que no iban a llegar a ningún lado si siguen peleándose, entonces ellos intervinieron.

_basta_ dicen las almas en coro, al cual hizo que ambas niñas dejaran de discutir y mirarlos_ ¿por qué no mejor ayúdense entre ambas?, sería lo más correcto además que esas almas negras estan caminando hacia nosotros_ dice este último con mucho temor todas las almas.

_bien, Ino pude ver que eres experta en exorcismo y hechicería , ayúdame a derrotarlos a todos, esto es una orden_ dice Sakura sacando de su manga de colegio, unas agujas bañadas con lo más sagrado , agua sagrada, polvo sagrado, conjuros y más.

_sip, derrotémosle t,ambién es una orden_ dice Ino sonriendo tétricamente sacando de su moño un elástico con escrituras antiguas en ella, tensándola como una espada.

_¡AAHHHHH!_ gritan ambas lanzándose a la batalla.

* * *

><p>Después de haber eliminado a las almas negras Ino pidió perdón por lo que hizo a las almas blancas, y ellas gustosas aceptaron despidiéndose de ellas con una sonrisa, cabe decir que ambas niñas tenían innumerables cortes en todo su cuerpo y se apoyaban la una hacia la otra abrazándose entre hombros para no caer en cualquier momento.<p>

Sakura dejo a Ino a su templo donde vivía , que ni bien tocar cama se quedó profundamente dormida, Sakura negó divertida su cabeza y de modo rápido para no atrasarse más en regresar a la casa de los Uchihas, hizo un campo de protección tal como lo hizo en la casa Uchiha, donde protegería la casa entera.

Caminando en las calles y con el dolor de barriga por no haber cenado, regreso a casa Sakura, ni bien cerró la puerta, ya tenía encima a Mikoto abrazándola junto con Itachi llorando en su hombro y diciéndole palabras muy rápidas, atrás de ellos Fugaku suspiro de alivio.

_¿dónde estabas?_ dice Mikoto preocupada separándose de ella, más cuando lo hizo ahogo un grito de terror al ver sus heridas en todo su cuerpo_ ¿Qué te paso?_ pregunto asustada de lo que había pasado.

_ ¡¿Quién te hizo esto, Sakura-chan?!_ dice Itachi molesto también al ver sus heridas, sus ojos resplandecían de una fuerte venganza.

_ ¿qué te paso?_ pregunto esta vez Fugaku observándose tranquilo, pero sus ojos de expresión dura y fría, ocultando un gran sufrimiento por lo que le hizo a su hija Uchiha.

_nada, solo caí en las escaleras de un templo y me desmaye, me levante en un hospital adolorida y regrese para no preocuparlos_ dice Sakura con una sonrisa tierna, Mikoto solo suspiro de alivio, claro que en parte era verdad , Ino pesaba mucho y se cayó, tuvo que volver a subir con una adormecida Ino.

_no te creo_ dice Itachi molesto siguiéndola examinándola.

_ créeme es verdad_ suspiro de cansancio, ahora está sintiendo las consecuencias de mantenerse bajo lluvia.

_ Sasuke-chan está un poco mal_ dice con pesar Mikoto, Sakura se dio cuenta que debajo de sus ojos tenia las típicas líneas negras de cuando una persona estaba cansada, al ver a Itachi y Fugaku, pensó que quizás esas marcas bajo sus ojos eran normales, nacieron cansados.

_yo lo cuidare, una vez un anciano que me ayudo hace ya poco tiempo me enseño el remedio casero y familiar para curar enfermedades típicas como un resfriado _dice orgullosa Sakura sintiéndose feliz.

_no lo creo, debo cuidarlo_ dice Mikoto lista para ir donde su hijo.

_ espera, debes descansar, si me pegas el sueño mañana ...juro que no regresare a casa nunca más_ dice Sakura , aunque sabía que era algo muy feo decirlo y que entendía su preocupación, sentía que le debía mucho a esa familia, además que ese remedio casero debe ser solo vista por dos persona, el que lo preparara y el que lo va a heredar, si alguien más sabia del remedio ,su maldición le llegara, apretó sus puños con impotencia sabiendo que es mejor hacer algo así en vez de que ellos se entrometieran en **EL TRABAJO DE UN SER ESPECIAL COMO ELLA** .

_e-esta b-bien_ dice llorando Mikoto saliéndose de ahí, Sakura se sintió más miserable al sentir la mirada de enojo de Fugaku al cual siguió a su esposa, comprendía su preocupación pero no podía exponerlos a una muerte maldita ,ella quería proteger a esa hermosa familia y si ganarse el odio por ayudarles sería bueno para todos entonces hace tiempo ya sería odiada.

_ ¿enserio lo aras?_ dice fríamente Itachi molesto con ella, pues es su hermana menor y le tenía un gran aprecio, si ella se iba le rompería a mil pedazos su ya quebrado corazón.

_no, pero quiero que confíen en mí, mañana tu hermano estará bien solo descansa que yo lo cuidare_ dice Sakura adentrándose en la habitación de Sasuke mas al sentir los pasos de Itachi se detuvo_ solo pido que confíes Itachi, confía en mi_ dice entrando por completo en la habitación, dejando a un ya molesto y serio Itachi.

_**_ (¿Cómo puedo confiar en una persona si una vez lo hice y me pago con creces y dolor su confianza?, pero lo intentare, esta será la última vez que lo aga**__)- _piensa Itachi suspirando y antes de irse a su habitación le dio una mirada rápida a la puerta de Sasuke_ recupérate otouto _ dice yéndose de ahí.

* * *

><p>Sakura cansada camino donde un Sasuke agitado por la fiebre alta, ella al tocarle en la frente pudo percibir el calor bajo su palma de la mano suspirando vio al costado de Sasuke un alma negra con sus garras en el pecho de Sasuke como quitándole energía.<p>

_ ¿Cómo pudiste entraste en la habitación si puse protección en toda la casa?_ dice entrecerrando sus ojos analíticamente y de entre su ropa saco la aguja bañada de cosas sagradas _ o estuviste aquí, incluso antes de mi llegada escondiéndote de mí_ dice tirando la aguja traspasando al monstruo y haciéndole desaparecer en cenizas junto con la aguja para evitar sospechas _ odio el mal olor de su propia muerte, es por eso que uso esto_ dice sacando entre sus ropas una botella e perfume con agua celestial incluida, al esparcirla un agradable olor se instaló le dio a Sasuke una pastilla y con una oración murmurante la habitación se encendió de una luz muy blanca, al desaparecer la luz y la fiebre de Sasuke desapareció como si nunca hubiese pasado y su cuerpo se había regenerado , al menos ya no parecía muy flaco y sin fuerzas.

Salió del cuarto con pose despreocupada y con una cara llena de frialdad dejando la puerta abierta ,se escondió dentro de un armario cercano, pudo ver que preocupada Mikoto entra a la habitación donde dormía Sasuke, escuchando un "increíble" y una risilla de felicidad se escabullo a su propia habitación echa por LA FAMILIA.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente , Sasuke le pedía muchas veces las gracias a su madre al cual veía incomoda a Sakura y sus heridas ya curadas al cual ignoraba por completo su alrededor, cabe decir que más dormía que comía y se sentía demasiado cansada por la batalla y la curación de Sasuke, Itachi y Fugaku la veían preocupados.<p>

_ Sakura-chan, no importa cuántas veces trates de alejarme o lastimarme, yo seré siempre tu madre_ dice Mikoto abrazándola, Itachi solo dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Sakura, Fugaku solo asintió, Sasuke al sentirse solo, se fue de inmediato enojado por culpa de ella.

_gracias...mama_ dice Sakura entre sueños sonriendo hacia Mikoto, al cual con una sonrisa acepto.

Continuara…

¿Estuvo mal?, ¿les deje mal?, perdóneme si lo hice mal, pero contestare a sus review y como siempre, a los nuevos en mi lectura, les digo que este capítulo son un regalo de mí, para ustedes, saben que todo lo que escribo siempre es como un gracias por leer mi historia, ¿más review?.

yourdeathangel91 :

con respecto a tus preguntas, solo diré que eso es parte de lo que viene, quiero decir, que esas preguntas se resolverán solas poco a poco, solo ten paciencia, y gracias por tus review, saben que los aprecio, un abrazo de escritora a lectora se despide de ti , muecadetrapolinda :D.

Matryoshkah:

Me has dejado un review un poco largo y en verdad lo aprecio como muchos otros, solo quería saber, si ¿ esta vez lo hice bien?, créeme déjame decirte que aún estoy aprendiendo muchas cosas como escritora de mis historias y agradecerte de tus enseñanzas , saben que pueden dejar su review si algo les molesta, solo que no menosprecien el arduo trabajo de pensar y escribir, te doy un gracias de todo corazón y espero que esas gracias lleguen donde tu estas, en serio me ha servido bastante además que se me pasa muchas veces el revisarlo, ya que me viene la idea el capítulo y lo aprovecho a escribir, y mientras escribo, estoy pensando y pensando en cosas diferentes, mi cabeza esta revuelta de mucha información y pensamientos que hasta me llega a doler la cabeza, espero que no te enojes, solo aprovecho la nueva idea que se me viene y lo escribo para mi nuevo capítulo, un abrazo de lectoras a escritoras se despide de ti muecadetrapolinda :D .

kiome17 :

Espero que te haya gustado mi nuevo capítulo, en serio aprecio sus review y se despide de ti con abrazos de lectoras y escritora muecadetrapolinda :D .

yomii20:

no crees que las cosas raras las hace incluso más interesante, espero que puedas entender, yo nunca menospreciaría a alguien y solo te digo gracias por tu review se despide de ti muecadetrapolinda de abrazos de escritora a lectora :D .

Bien espero haberles sido de ayuda en algunas cosas que tengan dudas o más, espero que sigan disfrutando de mis nuevos capítulos como yo con sus review, y con las demás historias no las abandone solo que estoy en esos pensamientos donde tengo que acomodar algunas cosillas, como siempre digo con un abrazo de lectora a escritora se despide de ti muecadetrapolinda :D .


	5. Chapter E: pelea de hermanos

_Nuestras vidas unidas como un hilo transparente_

E: pelea de hermanos.

* * *

><p>Han pasado ya dos meses de lo acontecido en el anterior episodio, la familia Uchiha han pasado de peores a buenos momentos, donde Sakura los guarda en su interior y sabía que aquellas almas negras han ido disminuyendo en la vida de Sasuke, claramente notando un cambio mejor en él, como por ejemplo que era el mejor capitán en fútbol y ha llevado en los dos últimos meses al equipo en los mejores campeonatos en un tiempo increíblemente rápido, enorgulleciendo más a la familia , Itachi era protector con ella cuando se trataba de extraños con intereses en ella poco sanas, amable y sobre todo especial, aunque él no le dijera nada ella sentía una profunda soledad en él y sobre todo la gran tristeza que esconde.<p>

Mikoto al igual que Itachi la protegía de todo increíblemente desde una mosca, ella ha sido muy amable con ella y Fugaku era la viva imagen de orgullo que el de Sasuke, aun Sakura no pudo evitar pensar que él se preocupaba más por ellos que por él.

* * *

><p>Esta vez como todas las noches, salía en la oscuridad sin que nadies se diera cuenta en la búsqueda de aquellas almas junto con su compañera, Sakura se deslizo hasta el parque más cercano y solitario , donde la esperaba Ino con un vestido negro con adornos blancos y un antifaz lila, Sakura llevaba un vestido blanco con destellos azules y su antifaz era hermosa por los detalles que se apreciaban entre blanco, negro y azul, camino escuchando sus pasos y paro cerca de Ino mientras se acomodaba su mochila negra.<p>

_¿paso algo?_ pregunta Sakura seria mirando todo el parque sacando una barrita de chocolate de su mochila que cargaba en su espalda llevándola a la boca.

_ aun no_ dice Ino nerviosa mirando por todo el lugar aunque se le hizo agua en la boca al ver el chocolate, sinceramente el lugar era un poco tenebroso.

_toma_ dijo Sakura amable lanzándole a Ino otra barra de chocolate al darse cuenta de la baba que escurría Ino.

_ gracias_ dice Ino con las mejillas sonrojadas llevándose apresuradamente el chocolate a la boca, sintiendo un agradable y dulzón sabor en su lengua.

_de nada, investiga el área derecha y yo la izquierda_ dice Sakura fríamente volteándose para ir en la dirección acordada.

_ claro_ dice Ino antes desapareciendo en la oscuridad en su propia dirección, al contrario de Sakura, al cual espero que se fuera bien.

_**_ (siento una enorme oscuridad y maldad cerca, es mejor que vaya a investigar por aquí)_ **_piensa Sakura recorriéndole por la espalda una corriente eléctrica mientras caminaba en la dirección que tanta maldad sentía.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente Sakura bajaba a desayunar con enormes ojeras y bostezaba de vez a cuando , encorvada como un anciano al dolerle la espalda , en eso siente que es elevada como cargándola al estilo princesa, y como acto de reflejo se agarró del cuello.<p>

_Itachi, peso mucho_ dice somnolienta Sakura cabeceando de vez en cuando sin poder parar sus acciones.

_debes dormir bien, agradece que es el último fin de semana para que puedas descansar_ dice sonrojado Itachi aun cargándola, el cuerpo de Sakura era muy suave y llevaba una aura tranquilizador que lo hacía sentir bien olvidando sus pequeñas problemas.

_eso….espero _ dice Sakura sintiendo sus parpados más pesados y por fin durmiéndose en el hombro de Itachi, este más del color tomate no podía estar.

_¡Itachi baja! _ grita Sasuke esperándolo en la puerta del comedor, mas al verlo con Sakura, hizo un gesto de disgusto y sintiendo un enorme malestar junto con la sangre hirviendo de ira, junto con un aura de fuego se dirigió dónde estaba Itachi cargando a Sakura_ ¿Qué crees que haces Itachi?, estas avergonzando a la familia_ dice con un puchero evitando ponerse agresivo y que pueda llamar la atención de los restantes miembros de familia que desayunaban en el comedor.

_ Sakura está cansada, debe descansar un poco_ dice sereno regalándole una sonrisa relajada; mas miraba a Sakura con ternura y un bello sonrojo.

_**_(bobo Itachi, eres un malo hermano)_**_piensa Sasuke molesto mas no sentía si por el cariño que su hermano demuestra a Sakura o por ella, a la cual se le notaba demasiado cansada.

Ambos hermanos, con Sakura durmiendo en el regazo de Itachi, se acercaron a desayunar lo que Mikoto con tanto esfuerzo y cariño había preparado para su linda familia.

Mikoto al ver a su única hija en ese estado se paró abruptamente de la silla preocupada llamando la atención de Fugaku, al cual desayunaba con su ropa elegante listo para ir a su trabajo, frunció el ceño al ver a Sakura con signos de cansancio y descansando en el regazo de su hijo.

_ ¿qué le paso?,¿está bien?..._y si el interrogatorio era largo en Mikoto si es que se trataba uno de sus queridos hijos o esposo, camino donde Itachi con las manos extendidas para cargar a su linda princesa.

_ si, solo que está un poco cansada_ dice Itachi y con todo el malestar del momento se soltó de Sakura para dársela a Mikoto, y aunque han pasado segundos en soltarla, ya quería tenerla en sus brazos para el solo para él solo.

_ Mikoto _ llamo Fugaku parándose de la silla , agarrando su maletín de trabajo, caminando hacia la puerta de salida, llamando la atención de sus dos hijos y de su mujer al cual abrazaba a Sakura con protección _ déjala que descanse, si va a la escuela en esas condiciones es probable que se duerma en clases y no necesito a un hijo con problemas de salud ahora_ dice saliendo de ahí.

_ bueno , me voy_ dice Itachi dándole un beso a su madre en la mejilla y una palmadita en la cabeza a una dormida y angelical Sakura , sonriendo complacido se fue de inmediato.

_ ¡!espera Itachi!_ grita Sasuke , que antes de irse hizo lo mismo de Itachi, dándole un beso de despedida a su madre _ _**(hora de la actuación)_**_ piensa en un suspiro aunque en el fondo no lo considerara haci y lo negaba , se acercó a Sakura y con un lindo sonrojo la beso…en la mejilla y como si fuera algo malo, se tapó la boca y salió rápidamente de ahí, con un brillo de un adorable sonrojo.

_**_ (sé que todos se preocupan por Sakura-chan, especialmente Fugaku)_ **_piensa en un suspiro enamorado escapándose de sus labios por parte de Mikoto y sonriendo cálidamente le dio un beso en la frente a Sakura, llevándola a su habitación.

* * *

><p>En un laboratorio , se encontraba dentro de una capsula (na: cómo las de dbz cuando vegeta o Goku utilizaban para recuperarse de sus batallas, ¿me dejo entender?) adentro se puede apreciar un cuerpo, de una señora de cabellos rojos largos junto con sus ojos azules ahora cerrados, tenía su cuerpo semidesnudo con tela envolviéndole sus partes íntimas se podría apreciar su barriga un poco abultado y si lo vemos más cerca su piel estaba más pálida que de costumbre.

Un hombre con cabello blanco junto con lentes, y su bata medica observaba la figura con papeles en mano , una sonrisa cínica y perversa se asomó en sus labios resecos.

_ S-señor Ka-Kabuto_ llamo uno de los empleados de la habitación, avergonzado y temeroso cabe decir que temblaba como gelatina.

_ ¿qué?_ dijo con una voz escalofriante mientras lo observaba fríamente.

_ el proyecto ha sido u-un e-éxito _ anuncia bajando la cabeza , humillado de sí mismo.

_ ya lo se _ dice burlón Kabuto pasando su lengua por su ya resecados labios_ al fin la ciencia humana hace algo, ahora aunque la madre este muerta puede todavía engendrar al niño y una vez que nazca ellas serán desechadas como basuras_ dice burlándose de su propio chiste sin sentido, un escalofrió paso por la columna del empleado, observando a aquella señora que estaba en la capsula con lastima .

Esa señora…

Es alguien que esperaba con ansias el futuro de su futuro querido hijo…

Que tenía una hermosa niña y un espléndido marido...

Esa señora es…

Mebuki Haruno.

Ahora muerta y con la ciencia esperando desde el más halla que su querido hijo nazca bien sin ningún rasguño y que su hija Sakura lo vaya a buscar.

¿Qué esconde detrás de esa sonrisa malvada y siniestra de Kabuto?

¿Cuáles son sus verdaderos planes?

* * *

><p>Después de una larga jornada en la escuela ambos hermanos regresan a casa en un silencio incomodo, Sasuke miraba de reojo a su hermano mayor, al cual estaba entusiasmado y apurado para entrar a casa, Sasuke no sabía que era ese enorme molestar que sentía cuando Itachi se acercaba a Sakura a pesar de su corta edad no entiende la masa de emociones que se desata al estar cerca de la pelirosa o cuando un tema era relacionada por ella.<p>

Cabe decir que estaba molesto con Itachi por dos razones , una era que su hermano ya no le restaba atención en su persona , la dos y más confusa es que también es por Sakura , entonces quizo probar a su hermano.

_ aniki _ llama Sasuke fingiendo una sonrisa a la cual no sentía, Itachi desvió su mirada del camino para mirar a Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa demostrando que tenía su atención en ese pequeño momento_ ¿podemos ir a la feria que está cerca?_ dice señalando otro camino donde efectivamente se apreciaba la feria.

_ claro_ dice sonriendo Itachi y rápidamente una idea formulo en su mente, mas Sasuke sonrió con más ganas, ¡al fin un momento a solas con su hermano mayor!_ pero, podemos traer a Sakura , seguro que le encantara_ dice sonriendo y mirando el cielo, Sasuke apretó fuertemente los puños lleno de rabia.

_ ¿podemos irnos solos?_ dice fingiendo tristeza mirándolo como perrito mojado en lluvia abandonado.

_ no, debemos llevar a Sakura_ dice convencido Itachi mas la ira de Sasuke comenzaba a expandirse en su interior_ mama no nos dejaría ir solos, será mejor que llevemos a Sakura_ dice , entonces la ira de Sasuke exploto.

_ ¡siempre Sakura!, ¡todo ella!, cuando vino todos la querían, ¿por qué?, me dejaste de lado cuando esa mocosa llego, ¡incluso te niegas a estar unos momentos a solas conmigo!, ¿Qué es lo más importante que ella tiene?, ¡eh!, será que es bonita_ dice con un sonrojo Sasuke mas su ira era más que sus pensamientos que siguió hablando de más_ mas no le quita que es una pésima niña, que no se merece…_es interrumpido.

PLac….

Itachi no soporto que hablaran haci de ella , le tiro una cachetada a Sasuke al cual lo mando a sentar con una mano en su mejilla y lo miraba con lastima, odio y sobre todo tristeza.

Itachi miro su mano con sorpresa y con culpabilidad, el jamás le alzo la mano a su hermano incluso lo protegía pero ahora, no supo cómo lo hizo.

_ ¿lo ves?, ya no eres el mismo, aunque no lo eras en los tres años atrás desde que te encontramos fuera de la mansión mal y tuvimos que mudarnos en esta casita, gracias por pegarme, no creí que lo harías y más por Sakura, no me desagrada ella pero sinceramente ya me canso el hecho de que ella este invadiendo tu mente porque ella…. Al igual que tu es muy importante para mí, más de lo que te imaginas_ dice con un sonrojo, levantándose , su cabello tapo todo su rostro junto con pequeñas lagrimas que resbalaban en su mejilla.

_ Sasuke, yo…_ dice culpable y sorprendido Itachi , él sabía que todo era verdad, cuando quizo estirar su mano hacia su hermano al cual estaba dispuesto a irse, solo toco el frió aire.

_ no importa, no quiero estar cerca de ti, ¡te odio mucho!_ dice corriendo lejos con sus pequeñas piernas.

_ Sasuke…perdón_ dice Itachi triste, luego mira la feria y sonríe sin ganas, camino hacia allá a paso lento.

Itachi sabía que su hermano menor estaba sintiendo ciertas cosas por Sakura a pesar de su corta edad de ocho años.

También sabía que tenía cierto interés con ella en su interior…

Y aunque no lo quisiera, se estaba enamorando de ella como su hermano lo estaba haciendo, es por eso que Sasuke siente celos por él y el por su hermano.

* * *

><p>Sasuke llego a un parque llorando en silencio, se meció en uno de los juegos que estaba cerca, miro el piso con tristeza pero falto solo imaginarse la sonrisa de Sakura para sacarle una sonrisa a él.<p>

Después de todo ella hizo por él, lo que muchos no habían hecho en el pasado, como por ejemplo, cuando lloraba en el campo de fútbol, cuando se enfermó y lo cierto se enteró hace ya tres días atrás cuando su madre se le escapo.

* * *

><p>Sakura despertó en su cama, miro el techo blanco para desviar su mirada a la ventana, al ver ya el anochecer, se sentó con flojera y se estiro cual gato mañanero, miro la hora al cual marcaba ya las siete de la tarde ya casi de noche.<p>

_**_ (¿tanto dormí?, de seguro por las semanas que me mantenía afuera hasta ya pasados las doce ,me quede dormida para descobrar esas semanas, sinceramente debo estirarme un poco)_**_ con un bostezo se paró de un salto de la cama y se metió en el baño.

Se cambió su vestimenta de dormir, cambiándola por un hermoso vestido de color azul con adornos blancos y zapatos blancos.

Con una trenza de lado , bajo las escaleras llevándola al primer piso, donde Mikoto dormía plenamente en el mueble , sabía que Itachi y Sasuke no tardarían en llegar, Fugaku rara vez lo hacía y Mikoto aria en una hora la cena, fue por unas cobijas en la habitación de Mikoto y la tapo.

Entonces entro en la cocina y comenzó a preparar ella la cena , al terminar escribió en un papel donde se dirigía y a qué hora llegaría junto con la excusa de que ya comí, se dirigió a la puerta y salió.

_ ¡qué hermosa noche! _ expresa Sakura mirando el cielo estrellado junto con una luna sonriente, comenzó a caminar dentro del bosque que se encontraba cerca.

Los hermosos arboles grandes daban paso a ella, como si saludaran en una reverencia a una princesa, el viento movía sus hojas como saludo especial, ella sonrió y siguió caminando , más se paró abruptamente al ver algo interesante ahí.

* * *

><p>Itachi y Sasuke estaban esperando en un silencio incomodo la presencia de Sakura, su madre estaba bañándose por lo cual ambos no tenían de que hablar y más por lo ocurrido hace unas horas atrás, sinceramente nadies tenía el descaro de hablar más que un grillo, Itachi miro la cocina limpia y Sasuke las ollas que resplandecían en su presencia.<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura se acercó viendo en un círculo con una estrella de cinco picos , en él estaba un aterrado y temeroso niño, amarrado y acostado boca arriba, se podía apreciar otro sello en su estómago, Sakura lo calculo como de su edad, a su alrededor, hombres con capuchas negras junto con una vela diciendo cosas extrañas, al cual hacia al niño lastimarlo más, pero este no podía grita ya que tenía tapado la boca con un trapo.<p>

Sabía lo que estaban haciendo, como se lo comento el anciano, era una adoración al mal donde se hace sacrificios crueles, pero ella no lo iba a dejar.

* * *

><p>Sasuke e Itachi estaban sentados en silencio con su madre.<p>

_ y , ¿Qué tal les fue?_ dice sacando conversación Mikoto entrelazando sus manos y con una sonrisa maternal tratando de que la preocupación por Sakura disminuyera.

_ bien _ responde ambos con la mirada gacha, mirando más interesante su plato, más la dar el primer boca ambos no pudieron expresar la sorpresa que dejo al sentir el exquisito sabor prendado en sus labios, incluso Mikoto se sorprendió.

_esta… ¡delicioso!_ dicen los tres alegres, al cual se sonrieron ignorando, la culpa tristeza y preocupación.

* * *

><p>Sin demorarse mando dos mensaje de su nuevo celular al cual Fugaku dio a los tres niños, uno era para Ino y otro…para Fugaku.<p>

Necesitaba apoyar a ese niño que estaba sufriendo sin que nadies lo sepa a excepción de esos hombres y por lo que ve, ellos ignoraban ese hecho.

Pronto iba a ayudar a ese niño de ojos azules y de cabellera amarillo, piel un poco morena con moretones, Sakura sonrió de lado y viendo un palo a su costado, lo alcanzo y se lanzó a la batalla por ese niño, incluso las almas blancas , que estaban ahí mirando con tristeza la escena le ayudaron.

Sakura pego en la cabeza a uno de los encapuchados llamando la atención de los demás y salió a correr, junto atrás de ella los demás corrían, más en una esquina asintió la cabeza a las almas y ella se escondió en los arbustos.

Los encapuchados siguieron a un materializado alma, al cual daba un espejismo de que la niña estaba cerca de ellos corriendo adelante , mas solo era una ilusión.

Sakura salió de los arbusto y se acercó a ese niño, al cual la observaba con ojos llorosos y mirada temerosa.

* * *

><p>Continuara…<p>

* * *

><p>Holaaaaa ¿Cómo estannnn?, bueno principalmente me disculpo por dejarlos esperar prácticamente semana y medio en el siguiente capítulo (ósea este), estaba demasiado ocupada con trabajos, y eso de la escuela, pero al menos no tuvieron que esperar un mes, con mis sinceras disculpas espero que entiendan.<p>

Pero dejando de lado mi tardanza , les doy gracias a lo que me han dado review , enserio aprecio mucho lo que escriben y me dejan sus comentarios , y a todos los que aún siguen leyendo en esta historia, como dije, aún hay cosas que resolver más adelante , y como digo siempre ,¿review?, ¿comentarios?, tomates, ¿les gusto?, ¿lo sigo escribiendo?, ¿les agrada al menos?,….un abrazo de lectoras a escritoras se despide de ti muecadetrapolinda.


	6. Chapter F: miedo

_Nuestras vidas unidas como un hilo transparente_

F: Miedo.

* * *

><p>Sakura se acercó lentamente a esa persona tirada y maltratada en el círculo de la estrella inversa , sabía que no era bueno asustarlo por lo traumado, a pasos seguros siguió caminando.<p>

_ hola, soy Sakura Uchiha ¿tú eres?_ pregunta con una sonrisa amable extendiéndole la mano hacia esa persona al cual solo la miro con mucho miedo.

_ ¡aléjate!_ golpea su mano asustado, su voz erra llena de temor con mucha defensa en ella.

_ no te are nada malo_ dice Sakura sonriéndole contenta aun extendiéndole la mano.

_ ¡no!_ grita tratando de retroceder, ella solo sonrió aún más y camino más a él, abrazándolo sorpresivamente _ ¡ no, no ,no…!_ trataba de zafarse golpeando a la pelirosa, en una de esas con sus anillos de sus manos golpeo la frente de Sakura lastimándola fuertemente, haciéndola sangrar al ver esto el chico se detuvo_ ¡lo siento!, perdón_ dice abrazándose a ese pequeño ser que era la pelirosa escondiéndose del miedo.

_ descuida, estabas asustado, con miedo, era normal y descuida ya no tengo más mi herida_ el muchacho se separó de ella y sorpresivamente suelta un "oh…" al ver la frente de Sakura sin la herida ni sangrando.

_ ¿Quién eres tú?_ dice el muchacho mirando con curiosidad a Sakura, no era normal en una persona se curara rápido.

_ eso mismo me pregunto yo, ¿Quién eres tú?_ dice divertida Sakura mientras le regala una sonrisa y un chocolate.

_ d-discúlpame_ dice con un sonrojo el muchacho aceptando gustoso el regalo de Sakura_ soy Naruto Uzumaki, mucho gusto_ dice regalándole a Sakura una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que a nuestra protagonista se le hizo ver como un pequeño zorro sonriendo y le pareció agradable, presentía que se volverían buenos amigos.

_ yo ya me presente, Sakura Uchiha_ dice rebuscando en su mochila y cuando lo encontró saco una manta para nuestro compañero que gustoso acepto.

_ gracias_ dice abrigándose Naruto con la manta , al ver su chocolate la tentación lo llamo y al probarlo soltó una exclamación profunda _ ¿Qué es esto?_ dice maravillado dándole ora mordida a su chocolate que nunca antes comió.

_ chocolate blanco _ dice sonriéndole y sentándose a su costado.

Al rato llego Ino solo miro alrededor y como una orden silenciosa salió a investigar, claro que Sakura presento a ambos niños llevándose muy bien, después llego Fugaku al escuchar lo sucedido de parte de ambos niños llamo a la policía y la escena se convirtió en trabajo para los detectives, policías y más.

_ papa_ llamo Sakura a Fugaku, este voltea dándole la atención mientras termina de hablar con una policía, Sakura de reojo mira a su amigo al cual no se separaba de ella, ya lo habían revisado con mucho esfuerzo por unas doctoras_ regresemos a casa, necesito descansar, mañana tengo un examen importante_ dice fingiendo un bostezo.

_ bien, llamare a Itachi o Sasuke para que los acompañe a casa, esperen un momento_ dice acercándose, Naruto apretó el abrazo posesivo asustado, Fugaku acaricio con una sonrisa la cabeza de Sakura al cual sonrió y asintió.

* * *

><p>En casa Mikoto miraba una novela, Itachi estudiaba en su cuarto, pero de vez en cuando miraba en la ventana de su habitación hacia la entrada de la casa, Sakura no había regresado y hace rato vio la policía pasar cerca perdiéndose en el bosque al igual estaba en el mismo estado Sasuke, inconscientemente se preguntaba si ella estaba bien, pero cuando tenía esos tipos de pensamientos simplemente se sonrojaba y escondía la mirada en una almohada recordando la mirada de Sakura, sus ojos brillaban de una manera especial aceptaba que Sakura le gustaba más de lo normal, pero no aceptaba que un hombre la mirara o abrazara más de lo debido, eso le hace sentir muy enojado .<p>

Hasta que sono el teléfono interrumpiendo la serenidad que abrazaba en la casa, Mikoto contesto y se llevó una nada agradable sorpresa, Fugaku le conto que encontró a un niño junto a Sakura en un rito hacia el demonio, y que debería ir a recogerlos ya que los responsables al parecer habían escapado y si los encontraba dudaba que volverían a completar el rito, Mikoto acepto traer a Sakura y al niño a casa sin objeción.

_ ¡chicos regreso!_ avisa mientras se pone un abrigo y sale, mientras adentro de la casa ninguno de los dos reacciono al mensaje de su madre, seguían perdidos en sus pensamientos internos por Sakura.

Al llegar a la escena Mikoto rápidamente metió en el auto a Sakura y al niño, manejo su carro de último modelo mirando por el retrovisor a ambos niños al cual el varón se encontraba abrazado temeroso y posesivo hacia Sakura.

_ ¿Quién es?_ dice Mikoto seria , diciéndole a Sakura al cual miraba afuera de la ventana la lluvia que comenzaba a caer.

_ Naruto Uzumaki_ dice Sakura sonriéndole , y sorprendiendo al muchacho.

_mucho gusto Naruto, soy Mikoto Uchiha, esposa de Fugaku Uchiha y madre de Sakura Uchiha_ dice sonriéndole en el retrovisor del auto, Naruto sonrió ya que sintió un aura agradable en ella.

_ m-mucho gusto_ dice Naruto abrazando más a Sakura que soltó un suspiro pesado, pronto llegaría a descansar en su suave camita y ahogo un bostezo.

* * *

><p>Itachi y Sasuke al notar la ausencia de su madre, bajaron para buscarla y al no hallarla simplemente esperaban con nerviosismo en la sala en un silencio incomodo ninguno hablaba.<p>

* * *

><p>_ bueno, bueno, muy pronto tendré a ese bebe en mi laboratorio, lo único que falta en que muera su linda y absurda hermanita_ dice Kabuto mientras sonríe maquiavélicamente en el espejo de su oficina, mirando en la pantalla de vez en cuando en las capsulas , donde estaba la señora Haruno.<p>

_ señor tenemos la inyección que pidió_ dijo un ayudante dándole una inyección con una aguja grande.

_ bien , quiero que le inyectes a Haruno, necesito a ese bebe pronto y que mejor que investigarlo desde su gestación_ dice maquiavélicamente dándole un sorbo a su vino, antes de salir completamente el ayudante dijo_ y manden a matar a Sakura Haruno_ y haci el ayudante salió completo de ahí dándole una reverencia.

* * *

><p>Mikoto bajo del auto seguido de Sakura y Naruto al cual estaba pegado como Koala en la pelirosa, al abrir la puerta de la casa Itachi y Sasuke saltaron para regañarlas, pero dan con la presencia de Naruto abrazando a Sakura y el control en ellos se les fue.<p>

_ ¡ aléjate de ella! , ¡es MIA!_ dicen ambos como perros rabiosos tratando de sacar a Naruto de Sakura, Sasuke le jalaba del pie derecho y Itachi de la mano izquierda.

_ ¡déjame, ella es mía!_ dice Naruto sacándole la lengua hacia ambos apretando más el abrazo, Sakura solo suspiro y siguió su camino hacia el cuarto con Naruto aplastando su cuello.

_ Naruto me ahogas_ dice Sakura soñolienta y arrastrando los pies atrás de ella Sasuke y Itachi asintieron molestos.

_ Yes , my leydi_ dice divertido y asiéndole caso a Sakura pero aun sin separarse, Sasuke tenía un aura maligna y Itachi miraba enfurecido a Naruto.

_ ¡suéltala! _dicen ambos enfurecidos señalándolo más Naruto saco la lengua.

Mikoto miraba todo impresionada mas solo suspiro divertida.

_ Sakura, cariño_ dice Mikoto deteniendo en las escaleras a Sakura, Naruto y ambos niños Uchihas seguían en la misma posición mas no perdían el hilo de la conversación que mantenía su madre con su hija adoptiva más Naruto no lo sabe, aun_ ¿Naruto dormirá contigo?_ dice y Sakura solo se encoge de hombros, Naruto sonrió feliz y el aura de ambos Uchihas creció aún más.

_¡ no lo ara! _ dicen ambos Uchihas varones apuntando a Naruto acusadoramente.

_ ¡SII! _ grita Naruto entusiasmado restregando su mejilla en la de Sakura.

Ambos Uchihas varones no sabían en que tortura ponerle al rubio que ahora sabían que se llamaba Naruto y lo odiaban a muerte, apretaron los puños fuertemente tronándolos más con su aura negra de peligro aumentando y asustando solo un poco a Naruto.

_ si Naruto quiere, ¿por qué no?_ dice Sakura subiendo a su cuarto con el chicle Naruto que solo alzo el puño lleno de triunfo más ambos Uchihas iban a poner un pie en las escaleras fueron jalados de las orejas por su madre.

_ ¡ MAMA!_ reprocharon ambos adoloridos mirando a Mikoto con lagrimitas.

_ deben descansar mis amores, Sakura estará bien_ dice sonriéndole más a Itachi y Sasuke sabían los métodos de tortura de su madre, por el bien de sus galletas decidieron dormir aun con las molestias a flor de piel.

* * *

><p>Sakura se puso su pijama una vez que Naruto estaba mirando hacia otro ,ambos se durmieron , mas Naruto aún no dejaba de abrazarla en sueños.<p>

_ por lo que veo, no eres normal, Naruto_ dice en susurros Sakura aun con los ojos cerrados, mas Naruto abrió impresionado los ojos.

_ ¿Cómo…?_ dice anonado mientras observaba a una dormida Sakura mas al no recibir respuesta solo se encogió de hombros y se durmió al igual que Sakura.

* * *

><p>Detrás de la puerta y sin haber escuchado absolutamente nada con unas auras asesinas a punto de cometer un acto de suicidios estaban Sasuke, al cual reventaba de enojo Nadies se metía con SU Sakura y estaba sonrojado por su pensamiento pero no dejaba que interviniera ese sentimiento en los planes que tenía con ese dobe y no eran para nada saludables, Itachi, muerto de curiosidad por saber qué es lo que sucede ahí pensando que ese Naruto le esté haciendo daño a Sakura como le dijo su padre al igual que Sasuke con el mismo pensamiento sonrojado, y Fugaku que explotaba de celos por dejar a su princesa con ese rubiecito , se los iba a pagar muy caro, casi al poner la mano en la perilla del cuarto, Mikoto hizo su aparición llevándoselos aun reventando de celos a los tres Uchihas varones aunque también admitía que tiene un poco de celos de ese niño pero era su hija al que lo cuidaba.<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura , Ino y Naruto caminaban juntos a la escuela, mas ambos rubios hablan a excepción de Sakura al cual observaba la naturaleza en el camino , atrás de ellos como espías estaban Sasuke y Itachi, al cual hicieron una tregua para alejar a Naruto de Sakura, ambos con auras negras.<p>

_ ¡espero que estés en nuestro salón!_ agrega Ino alegre, Naruto solo bajo la mirada avergonzado, ese día le propusieron estudiar en la misma escuela que Sakura, y acepto gustoso.

_si , me encantaría_ dice apenado pegándose un poco a Sakura, y sonríe más al sentir dos auras oscuras atrás de él, sabía que ambos Uchihas varones lo seguían y claro que Fugaku intento hacerlo, solo que tenía trabajo, eso sí recibió una amenaza más grande que cualquier otra.

_ Naruto, ten cuidado_ avisa Sakura aburrida más Naruto perdido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que había una enorme piedra y cayó al suelo de cara.

_ (te lo mereces dobe/ tarado )_ piensan Sasuke y Itachi con una sonrisa burlona, más lo cambian a una amenazante al ver que Sakura lo ayudaba y Naruto feliz la abraza, las auras negras en ellos crecieron y apretaron lo puños _( cavaste tu tumba )_ piensan muy, pero muy molestos.

_ are…_ dice Ino al sentir unas miradas amenazantes, al voltear vio a Sasuke y Itachi molestos observando amenazantes a Naruto con los puños apretados y un tic en sus cejas_ (nunca los vi haci, al torpe de Sasuke y al frio Itachi molestos solo porque Sakura-san ayudo a Naruto, pobre Naruto espero que mañana sigas vivito)_ piensa con lastima observando a Naruto al cual sonreí a modo burlona abrazando a Sakura, mas Ino molesta se cruzó de brazos, era SU amiga NADIES debe abrazarla, era su PRIMERA amiga en toda su infancia para que otro la quite.

Y se unió al abrazo asfixiante para Sakura y molesto para otros.

_ (¿también ino?)_ piensan Sasuke y Itachi molesto por ese abrazo.

_(quiero pastel)_ piensa Sakura tapando un bostezo al cual a todos le pareció adorable y un sonrojo a los presentes se instaló en sus mejillas.

* * *

><p>En la hora de clase Ino y Sakura sintieron el ambiente un poco pesado, algo no estaba bien, ambas lo sabían y deberían investigar la causa antes de que algo malo pase, Naruto aun dormido en su asiento también lo sentía.<p>

Ino miro a Sakura y ella también, asintieron.

_¡AH, CARO UNA RATA!_ grita Ino subiéndose en su escritorio, todos se alarmaron.

Sakura al entender el juego, se agacho hasta su mochila y agarrando una rata de juguete le da cuerda y lo pone en el suelo, haciendo que este camine.

_ ¡UNA RATA!_ grita Sakura también subiéndose apuntando donde la rata caminaba en círculos grandes y pequeños en el suelo.

_¡ahh!_ gritan todos haciendo un alboroto el maestro también estaba asustado en una esquina, aprovechando el momento Sakura e Ino salieron de inmediato de ahí, seguida unos minutos después por Naruto.

* * *

><p>Sakura y ino corrieron adentrándose en la casa abandonada que estaba cerca , al abrir la puerta se quedaron en shock , un hombre se retorcía en el suelo desesperado y en su cuerpo marcas de forcejeo.<p>

_ ¡aléjense! , ¡Ahhhh!_ grita desesperado pero al rato se paró y se dirigió con una sonrisa siniestra hacia ellas_ ¡MIREN UNAS NIÑITAS!_ dice con vos ultratumba.

_ esta endemoniado_ dice Ino mirando al hombre seria Sakura saliéndose del shock asiente.

_ debemos hacer algo para que se aleje del cuerpo_ dice mirando al señor molesta, necesitaba algo fuerte que lo ayude a contrarrestar.

_ juntemos nuestras fuerzas _ dice Ino y Sakura asiente, ambas se abalanzan al ser , Ino dijo un conjuro de parálisis, mas este lo rompió mandándola a volar a Ino al cual cayo adolorida en el piso.

Sakura iba a gritar pero sabía que era mejor acabar la pelea, después trataría con sus heridas y la de Ino, saco una espada de su cinturón donde había un sello, esa espada era especial para demonios que intentaran aprovecharse de algún cuerpo , claro que si lo lastimaba con esa espada, más el cuerpo nunca lo sentirá y ninguna herida tendrá el cuerpo más si el demonio.

_ (esto es por ino)_ piensa Sakura clavándole al demonio la espada en su abdomen, y como lo dijo ninguna herida presentaba el hombre pero el demonio se retorcía en el interior.

_¿qué es lo que has hecho?_ dono adolorido el demonio más este saca un cuchillo de cocina y trata de apuñalar a Sakura.

Pero los reflejos de Sakura eran buenas que pudo esquivarlos sin ninguna herida , salto dando un voltereta en el aire y maniobrando la espada corto tres pedazos del demonio, su brazo, su pierna y una oreja, cayo con elegancia en el suelo, pero al estar de espaldas del demonio no se dio cuenta que este ya tenía el cuchillo listo para clavársela, mas nunca llego a su cometido.

_ que rayos…_ dice Sakura impresionándose mas solo se relaja y sonríe burlona.

Naruto , estaba ahí, con un extraño traje de color negro, y una espada grande que contrarrestaba el ataque.

_ eres un shinigami, ¿no?_ dice Sakura parándose y mirándolo con un poco de curiosidad.

_ Si, ¿tú también lo eres?_ pregunta Naruto dándole una patada al demonio al cual lo mando a volar.

_ no, solo soy una simple niña especial_ dice Sakura contrarrestando el ataque al cual el demonio iba a ser con Naruto.

_ Me lo esperaba_ dice Naruto ayudándole.

_ Igual_ dice Sakura sonriendo de lado al igual que Naruto.

* * *

><p>Al terminar la batalla y que Naruto se encargó personalmente de ese demonio, los tres observaban el atardecer al caminar de regreso a la escuela.<p>

_ oye_ llamo Ino al cual estaba siendo cargada por la espalda de parte de Sakura, Naruto se giró a verle con curiosidad_ ¿te unes a nuestro equipo?_ dice sonriente.

_si_ dice sonriéndole a ambas Sakura solo sonrió de lado.

_ (esto se pondrá interesante)_ piensa Sakura mirando el cielo.

* * *

><p>Continuara….<p>

Adelanto:

Itachi tiene un accidente.

Sakura lo acompaña y le explica ciertas cosas.

Sasuke está molesto por el cambio de la cercanía que tiene su hermano Itachi con Sakura.

Ino y Naruto serán maestros como Sakura pero ¿de quién? .

El tiempo en nuestro próximo capítulo pasara a dos años.

No te olvides de los review y yo no me olvidare de mi historia, muchas gracias y un abrazo de lectores y escritoras , y a los que estan apoyando en esta historia se despide de ustedes muecadetrapolinda.


	7. Chapter G: accidente

_Nuestras vidas unidas como un hilo transparente_

G: accidente.

* * *

><p>Dos años bastaron para que las hormonas comenzaran despertar en ambos Uchihas varones como también a Naruto, al cual se unió a la familia para desgracia de Sasuke y Itachi , los celos mayormente los atacaban como golpe seco y venía con una fuerza mayor que el huracán.<p>

También atacaban al patriarca de la familia, UCHIHA FUGAKU y al mismísimo Naruto al cual no dejaban a sol y sombra a Sakura.

Mikoto era un poco posesiva con Sakura por ser su única hija al igual que ino al ser su primera amiga.

Pero los cambios fueron más notorios:

Sakura e Ino cumplieron ya nueve años , y se dieron un gran estirón (aquí es como que ha crecido rápido 0.0 ), y se volvieron un poco más hermosas que antes, cabe decir que llamaban la atención de los demás niños y eso no le gustaban para nada a Naruto, Sasuke y Itachi.

Itachi ,Sasuke y Naruto celebraron sus cumpleaños a los grandes a pesar de ser de diferentes fechas lo hicieron en un solo día , cabe decir que ellos hicieron su estirón y atraen a mas niñas y mujeres pero ellos tenían ojos sobreprotectores puestos en Sakura.

_ aquí espía rayo, localizando a cerezo-dice Naruto con binoculares , su boqui doki y su traje de guerra amarillo escondido en unas plantas vigilando unos metros más halla a Sakura, al cual hablaba con sus amigos, algunos chicos que pasaban por ahí simplemente se alejaban disimuladamente de ahí.

_pervertido_ dice una chica al cual salió corriendo de ahí como loca.

_ aquí espía azul, objetivo localizado _dice desde otro Angulo Sasuke, ósea dentro de la basura a Sakura al igual que Naruto solo que su traje de guerra era azul , apretaba los puños con fuerzas cuando un chico abrazaba a SU Sakura.

Un chico tiro su botella vacía a la basura dándole en la cara a Sasuke.

_¡tira tus desperdicios en otra parte, no soy una basura, hijo de tu madre!_ grita enojado Sasuke aun adentro de la basura el chico solo recogió su botella y corrió como diarrea con chinobi.

Sakura suspiro, esos dos no podrían ser unos espías más callados y menos obvios, prácticamente Naruto estaba un metro cerca de ella y Sasuke estaba enfrente de ella.

_ chicos si van a espiarme que sea un poco lejos si doy un paso estoy segura que los alcanzare_ dice aburrida y bostezando Sakura arreglando de paso su blusa y su falda , cabe decir que en un solo parpadeo Sasuke y Naruto abrazaban sobreprotectores a Sakura, como chicles en un zapato y gruñendo a los amigos de la susodicha que simplemente se alejaron disimuladamente de ellos.

_ pero si te dejamos más lejos un pervertido vendrá y te violara_ dice Naruto apretando su abrazo refregando su mejilla con Sakura, pero recibió el golpe de Sasuke al cual enojado lo tira de Sakura y se abraza como koala a ella.

_ ¡no la toques dobe! Es MIA_ gruñe Sasuke abrazando aún más (si podía) a Sakura al cual empezaba a sentir que se le iba el aire.

_s-sasuke_ llama débilmente Sakura tratando inútilmente de quitárselo de encima.

_ ¿sí?_ pregunta más rápidamente la suelta y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso al recordar su acto de koala, estar cerca de Sakura le hace perder los estribos y más si tiene ese dulce aroma de cereza.

_me asfixiabas_ dice Sakura recuperando el aire a grandes bocadas.

_ ¡ ¿ves teme?! , casi me la matas _ dice enojado Naruto a más poder, nadies, y repite, NADIES se mete con su hermanita y si lo hace es para joder a ambos Uchihas.

_¡cállate dobe!_ dice molesto Sasuke apretando sus puños.

_ ¡no tú, teme!_ gruñe Naruto enojado listo para golpearlo.

_ ¿haci son de siempre en tu casa?_ dice una de las amigas de Sakura.

_ sí, pero luego te acostumbras uf_ bufa enojada Sakura y golpea a ambos.

_ ¡auch!_ gritan ambos sobándose su cabeza donde había un gran bola producto del "pequeño" golpe_ ¿por qué a mí si el empezó?_ dicen ambos señalándose entre ellos.

_será mejor que sigamos adelante o llegaremos tarde a la escuela_ dice uno de los amigos de Sakura.

Los dos hermanos Uchihas y Naruto asienten con la cabeza.

Mas al dar un paso adelante, Sakura se detiene observando unos jardines cerca, viendo con sus ojos misteriosos la niebla negra que ella solo puede ver.

_Sakura_ dice sus amigos extrañados al ver a Sakura detenida observando a la nada.

Sakura sabía que algo iba a pasar y esa neblina lo confirmaba , si quería que su familia estuviera a salvo es mejor vigilarlos de cerca.

_¡SAKURA!_ gritan Sasuke y Naruto a cada lado de Sakura esperando que reaccionara mas esta los recibió con su puño_ ¡Sakura eso dolió!_ gruñen ambos en protesta.

_dejen de gritarme en mis oídos, que SI los escucho_ dice enojada siguiendo caminando más Sasuke ,Naruto y sus amigos tragaron grueso, sabían el mal humor que se cargaba era como una bomba atómica y explosiva peores que cualquier cosa.

* * *

><p>Itachi descansaba en su sala observando en su sala , al pasar dos años ya tiene doce años, observaba la telenovela como si fuera lo más importante del mundo.<p>

_ Itachi_ llama su madre, sabiendo que ero mejor para su calidad de vida va al llamado.

_ si madre_ dice entrando al cuarto de lavandería , observando a su madre que renegaba por ciertas cosas.

_¿puedes ir al mercado y comprar más detergente líquido?, lo necesito para lavar tus ropas sucias_ dice suspirando fastidiada, ella recordaba haberlo puesto y guardado dentro de una caja mas no lo encuentra.

_ si madre , iré en mi bici_ dice Itachi suspirando fastidiado, lo que le faltaba , ya no podrá saber si pancho era hombre o mujer, aunque estaba refeo el tío.

Pero lo ambos no sabían era que la caja con el detergente que DEBERÍA estar dentro del cuarto de lavandería estaba afuera flotando junto con un ser negro y malvado, como una sombra desaparece junto con la caja.

* * *

><p>Sakura miraba el cielo desde su aula, cabe decir que estaba sentada con Ino al cual observaba las clases que Kali daba al ser profesor de química.<p>

Vio las nubes negras y frunció el ceño fastidiada , iba a llover y eso no le importaba en nada, lo que si temía era esa opresión que tenía en el pecho, algo iba suceder, pero la pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza le fastidiaba aún más.

_**_ (¿Qué es lo que sucede?)_ **__se preguntaba aún más en sus adentros._

Y más rematando, los sueños que presentaban en noches oscuras y terroríficas para ella, presentía y tenía la sospecha de que era un recuerdo.

Flash black

(N/A: esto será uno de los sueños de Sakura y será narrada por ella, ya que en un sueño tu eres la protagonista)

Me encontraba observando las hermosas decoraciones de esa habitación, también escuchaba la hermosa melodía al cual personas de alta sociedad con elegantes pasos de baile y vestidos exóticos bailaban sin detenerse.

Mire el reflejo que se presentaba en frente mío , donde descansaba uno de los grandes espejos de esa mansión mi vestido de un lindo blanco puro con pequeños detalles dorados y plateados, mis zapatos con pequeños taco , mi cabello recogido en un hermoso moño para niñas de mi edad, volteo a mi derecha observando esa imagen que a pesar de toda sorpresa sentía como si ya lo había vivido.

Un hombre cargaba y daba vueltas a una mujer hermosa, ambos reían como si fueran una noche de bodas echa para ellos, aunque no estoy segura de ello.

De pronto ambos me miraron, el hombre bajo a la hermosa mujer y vinieron a mí con mucha alegría.

Al observarlos de cerca tienen un parentesco igual al mío, me pregunto ¿Quiénes son?.

_hija, ¿te diviertes ?_ dice el hombre parado cerca mío ,un poco cortante pero podía ver en su mirada la felicidad de estar juntos los tres.

A caso ¿soy hija de este hombre que da mucha felicidad a muchas personas?.

_¿te encuentras bien dulzura?_ dice esta mujer agachándose a mí y abrazándome, ella es diferente, es feliz y lo demuestra.

_si mama_ se me escapa de mis labios, tenía una voz un poco chillona por mi corta edad de tres años.

¿soy hija de esta hermosa mujer al cual demuestra el amor y felicidad de tenernos como una hermosa familia?

_ espero que tu hermana sea feliz, querida_ dice ¿mi papa? De reojo a ¿mi mama?, es difícil no saber si es tu madre o padre sin poder recordar absolutamente nada de tu vida después de accidentes donde pierdes la memoria.

_ si , ¡ah!_ dice sorpresivamente que me asusto un poco, se paró y me miro alegre_ ahí viene tu tía con tu nuevo tío_ dice, y una mujer vestida de novia llegaba con un hombre de terno al cual me da unos escalofríos y un odio grande, a parecer estamos en una fiesta donde está casándose ¿mi tía?, pero...

Hay algo que me dice que ambos se detestan y se han casado sin amor, ¿Cómo lo sé?, pues ambos llevan una sonrisa falsa y cuando se miran lo hacen con desprecio no como papa o mama que lo hacen con amor.

¿Cómo pudieron casarse sin expresarse amor alguno?, no lo sé, aquí hay gato encerrado , y no es que por ahí vi a un gato negro paseándose y por cierto hoy al parecer por un calendario es viernes trece.

Mala suerte…es lo que traerán a esta familia recién unida.

_ hola querida hermana_ dice mi tía abrazando a mi madre con cariño , después a mi padre y al final, yo_ hola hermosa_ dice sonriéndome y esta es una sonrisa verdadera.

_ bien tía_ digo felizmente abrazándola, siento una nostalgia grande que al parecer ella es alguien importante para mí, la suelto para presentar a su novio.

_él es…

Fin flash black

_ ¿señorita está atendiendo la clase?_ dice el profesor enojado observando a Sakura al cual sintió seria_ bien espero que haci sea_ dice enojado .

_ Si maestro_ dice Sakura mirando la ventana, esa opresión vino con más fuerza dejando escapar un pequeño gruñido de dolor.

_ ¿pasa algo Saku?_ dice Ino preocupada observándola con ojos curiosos, diciéndole despacio.

_ no, y mira al frente_ dice Sakura pensativa, Ino asintió y observo al frente mas su preocupación aumentaba al ver que Sakura se sobaba el pecho con inquietud.

* * *

><p>Itachi compro lo que su madre pidió , observo en el establecimiento la fuerte lluvia que se alzaba , parece que mejor era manejar con cuidado, desatando su bicicleta de la seguridad de barra para bicicletas, se encamino con su bicicleta, observo a ambos lados de la calle y al ver que nada pasaba subió en su bicicleta , puso sus pies en los pedales y manejo.<p>

Con cuidado y despacio manejaba en las ceras de las calles, observo el cielo, y después algo paso…

Su rostro se ilumino, sin poder reaccionar y sin poder hacer algo fue expulsado fuera de la bicicleta, voló por los cielos en volteretas y violentamente tirado en la pista o cera donde los carros manejaban y que en ese momento estaba desierta, mas logro escuchar el fuerte grito de una muchacha y antes de perder la conciencia vio el carro que lo estrelló escapando del lugar del crimen, más lo que Itachi si vio antes de perderse en la oscuridad fue que el hombre que lo estrello , era un ser oscuro, violento y sobre todo lleno de oscuridad.

* * *

><p>Mikoto recibió al oficial con paciencia y felicidad mas eso se fue al caño al saber de la mala noticia que recibió.<p>

_ señora, su hijo Itachi Uchiha tuvo un accidente cerca del supermercado en plena lluvia, esperamos su paciencia para que me acompañe al hospital donde estan observando sus fracturas a su hijo_ dice el oficial intentando ser menos duro y suave.

_ ¡ITACHI!_ grito Mikoto desgarrada por dentro , su hijo estaba de seguro muy mal, en llantos agarro un abrigo cerca, las llaves y cerrando la puerta se encamino al auto de la policía.

Tendría que avisar por el camino del asunto a la escuela donde estudiaban Sakura , Sasuke y Naruto.

* * *

><p>Por el asunto de la lluvia los almuerzos tenían que consumirse en la cafetería y no fuera de ella.<p>

Sasuke ,Sakura , Ino y Naruto estaban sentados en la mesa con sus almuerzos , Sasuke no paraba de mirar a Sakura con un sonrojo pero eso si peleaba por la presa del pollo con Naruto, Ino hablaba con una detraída Sakura al cual cansada de la pelea de Naruto y Sasuke golpeo la mesa mandándoles una mirada matadora que hizo calmara a ambos.

Mas sin embargo la puerta de la cafetería se azoto fuertemente, entrando Sasori y Deidara, a grandes pasos y hablando demasiado rápido para la mesa de Sakura.

_ ¡¿qué?!_ dicen todos mareados por las palabras rápidas.

_feyhasnkjaccidenteyghabajhItachibgudhjwkm_ dicen ambos jadeando por el cansancio de la corrida y las palabras rápidas.

_haber_ dice Naruto poniéndose unos marcos de lentes, todos miraron impresionados al susodicho que sonrió con valentía dicen que hubo un accidente donde un coche golpeo una bicicleta al cual Itachi manejaba_ dice, Deidara y Sasori en shock asienten todos se sorprendieron de la noticia, Naruto se abrazaba a si mismo de felicidad más después para con los ojos abiertos_ ITACHI TUVO UN ACCIDENTE_ grita fuerte.

_itachi_ susurro Sasuke impresionado, parándose rápidamente botando la silla estaba desesperado, necesita encontrar a alguien que lo llevara a su hermano, por mucha rivalidad que se tenían para buscar la atención de Sakura ,no lo dejaría solo.

Ino tapo su boca asustada, era hermano de su amiga a pesar de que Itachi no le cayera bien era como un amigo.

Deidara y Sasori bajaron la mirada culpables por no haber impedido ese accidente si hubiera estado con su mejor amigo, ellos saben el secreto de Itachi por que el susodicho confiaba en ellos.

Naruto miraba al infinito, a pesar de que le gustaba sacar los celos de los Uchihas no podía evitar tener cierto cariñito con ellos, ya que fueron los primeros en aceptarlo y no maltratarlo como lo fueron los demás después de todo eran como hermanos aunque sabía que Sasuke está más que mal que él por la noticia.

Sakura suspiro, sabía que todos se sentían mal, una vez que esta echo la cosa, es porque esta echo y no hay modo de repararlo, lo sabe muy bien después de perder la memoria además lo que está perdido no hay modo de repararlo aunque algunas veces es un excepción.

Sabiendo que pronto Sasuke iba a correr a buscar a alguien o por su cuenta para ir al hospital, se paró y agarrando la mano de un sonrojado Sasuke dijo.

_ ¿Quién tiene carro?_ pregunta, Deidara y Sasori alzaron la mano _ llévanos al hospital, Sasuke y yo iremos con Sasori y los rubios , con los rubios_ dice jalando a Sasori .

_ si, vamos rubios_ dice Deidara atrás de el cómo soldados iban Ino y Naruto.

_ Si, capitán_ dicen ambos marchando mas no pudieron evitar pensar_**_ (si es igual que rubio que nosotros)_ **_suspiraron con resignación.

* * *

><p>Todos llegaron al hospital, Mikoto se sorprendió por ese hecho, soltando en llanto abrazo a Sasuke desesperada, todos trataban de tranquilizarla.<p>

Mas Sakura vio unos guardianes de la muerte, uno de los monstruos que matan las almas de las personas y viendo donde se dirigían se encamino al lugar sin antes ser parada por Mikoto.

_ hija, ¿Dónde vas?_ pregunta embarrada de llantos silenciosos.

_ necesitas un café madre, iré a ver_ dice sonriéndole dulcemente que hizo que cada hombre del lugar cercano a ella se sonrojara eso hizo apretar los puños y gruñir a Sasuke al cual creía tener derecho a esa sonrisa que era SUYA.

_ ve hija_ dice Mikoto aun abrazando a Sasuke y rompiendo en llanto.

* * *

><p>Y haci se encamino a la sala de pediatría.<p>

Allí vio a los guardianes de la muerte, rodeando una camilla donde descansaba una muchacha embarazada al cual se retorcía de dolor , sudaba mucho y sabía que tenía fiebre ya que al ver su piel rojiza lo hizo confirmar, observando que nadies estuviera cerca tampoco ninguna cámara, se acercó.

Toco la frente de la muchacha y confirmo que tenía fiebre y si lo media se daba cuenta que era muy alta.

Antes de retirar su mano fue jalada por otra, la muchacha la miraba con suplica y dolor.

_a-ayúdame, m-mi hijo, d-debe n-nacer_ dice la muchacha, la pregunta que ella sentía era ¿Por qué dejar a una mujer sola en un pasillo con el dolor de tener pronto a su hijo?, no lo sabía, vio el rostro desalineado de sudor e inconsciente de esa muchacha.

Al ver por todos lados vio a un alma blanca que al parecer era un muchacho apuesto y de misma edad que la muchacha que miraba con tristeza y preocupación a la embarazada de la camilla, estaba sentado en una esquina de la sala.

Se acercó…

_ ¿Qué paso?_ dice Sakura esperando la respuesta rápido.

_ Los doctores confirman que …_ se paró el alma al saber aquella niña lo podía ver.

_ si te veo_ dice Sakura mas cuando el chico alma iba a hablar ella se adelantó_ debes decirme que pasa para poder salvarla_ dice enojada Sakura la prioridad de otras personas era más que la suya.

_ si, ella tiene un virus y los doctores afirman que le quedan poco tiempo, lo máximo una hora , quiero que ella y mi hijo estén bien_ dice el chico alma con mucha tristeza reflejada en su rostro.

_ entonces estará bien_ dice afirmando , sacando su espada y ante la impresión dl chico alma, ataco a los guardianes de la muerte con palabras bajas hizo desaparecer a toda alma mala.

_ ¿con-como lo has hecho?_ dice el chico alma asustado_ ¿q-quién eres?_ dice asustado acercando protector y poniéndose enfrente de la mujer como protegiéndola.

_soy solo una niña normal, y no le are nada a nadies, solo quiero que confíes en mi si quieres que tu hijo este bien_ dice Sakura guardando su espada en su cinturón invisible.

_ está bien_ dice resignado el chico alma, poniéndose al costado de la muchacha, agarrando su mano con preocupación, aunque sabía que lo iba a traspasar por ser un alma.

_ bien_ dice Sakura, cerrando sus ojos, diciendo mentalmente palabras de curación en su mente y pasando sus manos encima del cuerpo de la mujer, sus manos estaban iluminando de algo verde y a cada paso la mujer se veía aún más mejor.

Hasta que termino, el chico alma alegre y con lágrimas agradeció a Sakura y dándole un beso a la muchacha se esfumo sin antes decirle algo a Sakura.

La mujer se levantó sintiéndose mejor.

_ ¿Qué paso?_ dice confundida, en un momento reventaba de dolor y fiebre y después, nada.

_ nada, por cierto ya estás bien, y tu hijo nacerá en tres horas vete preparando- dice dándose media vuelta.

_ ¿quién eres y quien te lo dijo?_ dice la muchacha desconfiada.

_ la enfermera me lo dijo, además alguien me dijo que te amaba flor de loto y que pusieras de nombre a su hijo como Gustavo_ dice Sakura sin ver la impresión de la muchacha_ además solo soy una niña_ dice sonriéndole y perdiéndose en otro pasillo.

_**_(la única persona que me decía flor de loto era la persona que amaba , Tiago)_ **_piensa la muchacha con lágrimas en los ojos sobándose la barriga.

Los doctores al verla festejaron al saber que había restos de años para la muchacha y él bebe.

Y tal como lo dijo Gustavo nació después de tres horas.

Sin saber Sakura que la única alma que no tomo en cuenta y que se esforzaba por esconderse de ella era su propia madre, que más orgullosa de su hija no podía estar.

Mas al observar al pequeño Gustavo le hizo recordar con tristeza a su otro hijo.

Shin.

* * *

><p>_ Familia Uchiha_ dice el doctor que estaba a cargo de itachi , toda la familia, Mikoto , Sasuke , Naruto, Ino , Sakura, Deidara, Sasori , etc. También Fugaku que al saber la noticia tomo el primer vuelo hacia Konoha, necesitaba saber si su hijo estaba bien con sus propios ojos, aunque Sakura sabia la tristeza y preocupación que lo embargaba.<p>

_ somos nosotros_ dice Mikoto siendo abrazada por Fugaku.

_ ¿todos?_ pregunta desconcertado el doctor.

_no solo nosotros_ dice señalando Mikoto a los hermanos Uchihas y Naruto, al cual lo consideraba un hijo.

_ Bien , el paciente está muy bien, solo pequeñas fracturas en su cuerpo y un pequeño golpe en la cabeza que al principio lo ara marear, pueden entrar en quince minutos uno por uno además el paciente aun duerme_ dice el doctor despidiéndose de la familia con una reverencia.

* * *

><p>Y tal como lo dijo, entro Mikoto , Fugaku y los demás a excepción de Sakura , ya cuando estaba por oscurecer ella entra, los demás se fueron a descansar y otros a cambiarse de ropa, ella estaba sentada junto a Itachi agarrándole la mano, aceptaba que estaba preocupada pero sabía que estará bien.<p>

En eso vio los ojos de Itachi apretarse en señal de despertarse, y sucedió.

_ ¿d-dónde estoy?_ dice intentándose sentarse más, la vista lo dejo atemorizado, Sakura al cual le sonreía tenía a su alrededor un aura blanca, al mirar más a su alrededor vio unas almas blancas flotando a su alrededor y no pudo evitar gritar_ ¡ahh!_ grita apretándose en la cama.

Sakura al ver esto se impresiono, para después tocarle la frente a Itachi con sus manos de aura verde.

Al ver esto Itachi quizo rehuir pero se le impedía el final de la camilla.

_itachi, soy Sakura, ¿qué es lo que ves? _ pregunta Sakura esperando que sus sospechas no sean ciertas.

_ u-unas cosas f-flotantes b-blancas_ dice Itachi nervioso.

_ escucha, mírame_ dice Sakura e Itachi lo hizo calmándose de inmediato.

_ ¿Qué son esas cosas?_ pregunta señalando a su alrededor.

_son almas puras, almas blancas, o las almas buenas_ dice Sakura tranquilamente.

_ ¿almas blancas?_ pregunta desconcertado Itachi, jamás creyó en eso.

_te lo explicare , pero tiene que calmarte_ dice Sakura y Itachi asiente_ las almas buenas son las blancas, y las malas obviamente son las negras debes tener cuidado con ello, es mejor que finjas que no los ves por qué si lo haces te hará daño_ dice Itachi asiente más confundido que antes_ cuando estemos los demás te lo explicare mejor_ dice suspirando pesadamente.

* * *

><p><strong>-Hola mi nombre es Shin y tengo dos años, se pregunta :¿Cómo un niño como yo puede saber que tengo dos años?, pues no soy normal, desde que tengo memoria, ósea después de nacer, tengo ojos jades y cabellos amarillos con pequeños mechones rojos, no tengo a nadies mas que mi celda donde me obligan a leer , escribir, tomar medicamentos, chequeos y muchas torturas de inyecciones, nací con conocimientos en mi alrededor, el doctor Kabuto es un hombre muy malo, aveces cuando quería mirar lo que había fuera de mi celda me torturaba quitándome los alimentos una semana , conocí lo dulce como una barra de chocolate blanco cuando me hizo hacer un experimento científico, de ahí ya no más.<strong>

**Aveces escucho una voz hablarme cuando estoy triste o cuando necesito desahogarme.**

**_hola, Shin_ esa voz es la que me llama siempre en mis noches de medicamentos.**

**_ Hola, ahora ¿puedes decirme tu nombres?, después de tres meses es necesario que me lo digas_ le digo , tengo una fuerte conexión con la dueña de esa voz como UN HILO TRANSPARENTE y mucha curiosidad, enserio presiento que la conozco, pero el problema es que no sé dónde o cuando lo escuche.**

**_ ¿no crees que aún es muy pronto decírtelo?_ me dice burlona, ¿Qué se cree..?**

**_vamos , acaso, ¿tienes miedo?_ le digo aún más burlesco necesitaba saber quién es además que nadies sabía de ese pequeño detalle de saber que converso con una persona mentalmente en la noches , el horario me lo confirmaba una pequeña luz azulada que había en un rincón de mi celda.**

**_ No, quiero probar tu inteligencia, ¿puedes saber que palabra significa cerezo?_ dice esa voz y mi inteligencia trabaja rápido, buscando imágenes que entrelazaran con la palabra cerezo.**

**_ Si, Sakura_ le digo mentalmente como siempre después de esa noche para que nadies tenga la idea de que estoy loco.**

**_ exacto , soy SAKURA UCHIHA_ me dice esa voz, sin embargo una sonrisa se escapa de mí.**

**¿Cómo quisiera escapar de este lugar y conocer esa voz, además porque tengo el presentimiento de que esa voz ya la escuche una vez ?**

* * *

><p>Sakura termino de hablar mentalmente con Shin, una noche que pensaba en algo que su maestro le había enseñado, escucho la voz de Shin, esa misma noche lo conoció, mas , ¿Por qué sentía una fuerte conexión con el susodicho?, allí conoció el sufrimiento de aquel chico, aunque no se le creía que tuviera dos años , y responde muy bien.<p>

Itachi fue llevado de alta a casa aunque tenía que seguir con sus tratamientos, como todos estaban cansados se fueron a descansar.

Sasuke y Naruto ahora duermen en la habitación del primero ya que no aguantaban los celos que tenían los demás al ver dormir a Naruto con Sakura.

Ahora ella estaba acostada en la cama con su piyama, sin embargo ese recuerdo siempre venía a su mente.

Flash black

Mala suerte…es lo que traerán a esta familia recién unida.

_ hola querida hermana_ dice mi tía abrazando a mi madre con cariño , después a mi padre y al final, yo_ hola hermosa_ dice sonriéndome y esta es una sonrisa verdadera.

_ bien tía_ digo felizmente abrazándola, siento una nostalgia grande que al parecer ella es alguien importante para mí, la suelto para presentar a su novio.

_él es Kabuto, mi nuevo esposo, espero que se lleven bien_ lo último mi tía lo dijo con remordimiento y con los labios apretados.

_hola_ dice con una sonrisa hipócrita.

Después de unos segundos ese recuerdo se borró y se alzó otro.

Kabuto besaba a OTRA mujer, en su fiesta de bodas, eso me lleno de coraje, lo que no toleraba eran las mentiras y más si hacían daño a mi familia, sin embargo ,me di media vuelta caminando, sabía que nadies creía en una niña como yo, aun si es una verdad todos juzgarían.

Fin flash black

_**_(después de eso desperté, no sé qué paso, pero presiento que lo que paso fue algo malo)_ **_piensa Sakura antes de caer dormida en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p>_pronto pagaras Sakura Haruno lo que me has hecho_ dice Kabuto con una sonrisa tétrica mirando su copa de vino observando su anillo de casamiento.<p>

* * *

><p>Bueno, discúlpenme si actualicé muy, pero MUY tarde, es que me quitaron el centro de trabajo y espero compensar todas esas semanas con este capítulo, creo que un poquito largo, antes de que me olvide le doy las gracias a estos escritores y lectores:<p>

Guest, Luna Haruno , gabi, etc.

Aprecio sus review y espero que sigan dándome mas review, por que una historia sin review no es historia.

Bien se despide de ustedes de abrazos por lectores a escritores y viceversa.

Muecadetrapolinda.


	8. Chapter H: iguales

Nuestras vidas unidas como un hilo transparente

* * *

><p>H…Iguales:<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura se mantenía cerca de Itachi, sabía que la noticia de saber que ves almas no es algo muy buena ya que decirlo es fácil y poco creíble más que verlo en la realidad es totalmente diferente y un poco aterrador.<p>

Sasuke apretaba los puños al ver a Sakura cerca de Itachi, no le gustaba para nada esa cercanía que ahora tenían, pero al saber que su hermano necesita de esas atenciones especiales lo dejaba pasar, aunque aveces Mikoto tenía que arreglar los objetos quebrados por Sasuke en uno de sus arranques de celos.

Ino y Naruto sabían que Sakura estaría más ocupada y aun mas ya que Itachi puede ver las almas entonces ellos en las noches desaparecen en la oscuridad para derrotar a las amas negras.

Fugaku estaba una semana de descanso aunque no podía evitar ser el trabajo en la casa , tiro una parte de la biblioteca de la casa para hacerla su oficina.

Itachi estaba un poco nervioso, evitaba a las almas blancas, además que no era agradable bañarse cuando uno de ellos te estaba mirando.

* * *

><p>En esos momento Sakura estaba en la habitación de Itachi , razón por la cual Sasuke estaba sentado afuera de la habitación al estilo indio con cara enfurecida al igual que Naruto e Ino.<p>

Itachi comía su manzana en pijama al cual fue dada por Saku.

_ me podrías explicar eso de las almas_ dice intentando no distraerse con esa alma blanca que rondaba en su habitación.

_uf_ suspira Sakura cansada, llego el momento de la explicación_ las almas blancas_ dice sacando una bolita blanca y moviéndola_ son las buenas, no te hacen daño y son las que están aquí porque necesitan con urgencia hacer su ultimo pedido, te preguntaras , ¿Cómo haci?_ dice e Itachi asiente en modo chibi_ pues tienen una misión, al cual se le fue dada en su juicio después de la muerte o las que aún estaban en el purgatorio, si las cumple, entonces serán salvados, pero si no lo hacen será torturados,¿ alguna pregunta?_ dice Sakura a modo chibi y tranquila.

_si, ¿Quiénes pueden ver las almas?_ dice Itachi tomando te a modo chibi.

_espera, aun no vamos por ahí_ dice Sakura sacando con su mano izquierda una bolita negra_ estos son las almas negras, algunos pueden ser los guardianes de la muertes, o simplemente demonios_ dice Sakura mirándolo atentamente.

_¿d-dijiste d-demonios?_ dice nervioso Itachi quitándose el modo chibi y agarrando un peluche de por ahí temeroso.

_sip, las almas negras son las que estan aquí porque nunca pudieron completar su misión, y son castigados a rondar por la tierra eternamente, unas de las razones por la cual no pueden hacer su misión, fue por que la persona que lo designaron a ayudarlo , murió antes de hacerlo o simplemente las almas negras le dieron poca importancias y al último minuto quisieron hacerlo , mas fue tarde, aunque fueron antes almas blancas- dice Sakura con tristeza recordando que había muchas almas negras rondando en todo el mundo.

_ entiendo_ dice Itachi mirando su peluche al cual resultó ser un conejo.

_ los guardianes de la muerte son los seres negros pero que siempre llevan consigo su arma, algunas veces son inútiles en el manejos de esas armas por lo cual terminan muertos, como sea, ellos tienen un tipo de misión, al cual es llevar el alma destinada pero algunos desobedecen ordenes matando a una persona al cual no podía morir ese día _ dice Sakura recordando el guardián de la muerte en que la mujer embarazada casi muere.

_ quieres decir que roban almas injustamente_ dice Itachi entendiendo algunas cosas.

_exacto_ paro Sakura para acomodarse bien en esa silla incomoda_ ellos fueron antes almas negras pero fueron consumidos por la ira y el desprecio a la vida que terminaron siendo los guardianes de la muerte_ dice Sakura e Itachi asintió con entendimiento.

_ es por eso que vi muchos en camino a casa_ dice Itachi suspirando calmadamente.

_exacto, ahora los demonio, antes de que lo preguntes si existen ángeles , pero los demonios , fueron aquellos que tienen una ira realmente aterradora se caracteriza por niveles, hay algunos que son de bajos niveles y no pueden ser daños a nadies pero los más grandes niveles en verdad que es mejor no saber la fuerza que ellos tienen_ dice Sakura.

_ no quisiera encontrarme con ninguno_ dice Itachi esperando que su petición sea escuchada.

_no lo hará si no los buscas, como te decía esos demonios son entes de mayor fuerza pero sin embargo eran personas que cometieron demasiados pecados , los ángeles como todos y algunos saben son seres celestiales que al igual que los demonios son medidos por niveles , desde el mas débil hasta el mas fuerte, son como guardianes de toda persona, equilibran junto con el supremo las maldades de las entidades, y después estan las personas especiales_ dice Sakura sonriendo débilmente.

_esas, ¿somos nosotros?_ dice Itachi señalándola y señalándose.

_ se podría decir, esas personas al sufrir un accidente activa una parte que las personas guardamos muy en el fondo , es decir , activan las partes donde podemos ver visiones , almas, demonios, etc. En mi caso , como lo dijo mi maestro fue especial, el me dio el poder de curar, proteger y ayudar almas que necesitaban de mi _ dice Sakura cerrando sus ojos y de su mano comenzó a brillar , para después aparecer una marca de dos alas y en medio de estas una espada atravesándolas, Itachi no pudo evitar impresionarse_ yo fui bendecida por un ángel para ayudar a este mundo_ dice Sakura abriendo sus ojos al cual estaban de un celeste intenso.

_ guau _ dice Itachi impresionado con todo lo que pudo ver.

_pero sin embargo_ dice Sakura volviendo a la normalidad mientras la marca desaparece_ solo soy una simple niña_ dice sonriéndole tiernamente haciéndolo sonrojar a Itachi.

_ entonces, ¿somos iguales?_ dice Itachi asustado por toda la información.

_se podría decir, es por la bendición que es muy normal que muchos sientan atracción a mi persona_ dice Sakura suspirando_ y eso de alguna forma no me gusta_ dice mirándolo sonriente.

_eres un ser muy bueno_ dice Itachi acariciándole la melena rosada a Sakura sorprendiéndose que lo sintió suave ignorando en el proceso el pequeño dolor de sus palabras antes dichas .

_y no soy un perro_ dice con un puchero muy adorable, Itachi al verlo no pudo evitar abrazarla.

_ ¡kawuaiii!_ gritaba mientras se restregaba como gato con su bola de hilos.

_¡itachi no te aproveches!_ gritan entrando Sasuke, Naruto y Ino apuntándolo cual policía al ladrón , más Itachi apretó el abrazo de tal manera que Sakura sintió que pronto se desmayaría por falta de aire .

_estacte_ dice en un susurro , todos a excepción de ella e Itachi se congelaron.

_ ¿no eres bruja?_ dice Itachi asustado alejándose un poco abrazándose su cuerpo de una manera protectora soltando a Sakura.

_ si lo fuera, hace tiempo te hubiera convertido en serpiente_ dice Sakura suspirando a bocadas de aire, una vez que todo el jaleo hubiera pasado , trono los dedos, haciendo que Ino y Naruto se movieran cual gusanos.

_ ¡deja de hacer eso!_ gritan ambos con un puchero, pero al voltear a la derecha vieron a un estático Sasuke enojado en pose de mama molesta_ jajajjajajajja pollo_ gritan ambos retorciéndose en el suelo, pero después sacaron un plumón y comenzaron a rayarle la cara soltando pequeñas carcajadas.

_ itachi tiene el DSE_ dice Sakura, Ino y Naruto se pusieron pálidos de susto que por ello retrocedieron y empujaron a Sasuke, Sakura al ser demasiado rápida lo agarro abrazándolo entre sus planos pechos_ duerme_ susurra y Sasuke se desmayó en sus brazos.

_ ¡¿qué?!_ gritan ambos, Itachi estaba demasiado ocupado matando con la mirada a Sasuke por estar abrazado , bueno desmayado con su hermanita abrazándolo, que no se dio cuenta de este hecho.

_ Lo iré a dejar en su cuarto ustedes par de rubios cuéntenle del DSE_ dice y en pequeños susurros, millones de pétalos de cerezos entraron en la ventana abierta rodeando a Sakura y Sasuke desapareciendo en el acto, mientras millones de cerezos volaban en el aire cayendo en el piso.

Ino y Naruto estaban con la boca abierta que incluso se podría entrar hasta un elefante, pálidos como hielo y miraban a la dirección de Itachi ignorando el hecho de que su amiga desapareció.

Y Itachi , no había agua ni marea que lo calmara, los celos de hermanos sí que son un problema.

* * *

><p>Shin estaba en un cuarto de laboratorio, no importaba como lo vieras, aunque parecía paredes con techo y piso blancos, sabía que atrás de ellos muchas computadoras y doctores observaban su comportamiento con el nuevo programa "Bip" (buenos insectos progresivos) al cual el jefe de todo eso era el doctor Kabuto .<p>

No debía ser un genio para saber que ese nombre lo habían hecho con todo el asco y maldad posible, porque Shin sabía que no importa donde lo vieras, el doctor vil Kabuto nerd (como lo nombro el en el subconsciente Shin) , le importaba el nombre de los nuevos "productos" como le importa el perro que mato hace tres días y que aun apestaba en el pasillo para llegar a su cuarto, aunque el olor no era agradable y al ser un niño de aun dos años con una inteligencia mayor que un genio se las arregló para que ese mal olor no entrara a su cuarto.

Pero a decir verdad, en medio de esas ajugas de gran tamaño con inyecciones dolorosas , a pesar de los cables conectados a su cerebro casi permanecientes en todas las mañanas y a pesar de todo el dolor y vida sufrido ahí.

Su única amiga y a la cual quiere sin contárselo ha sido el mejor regalo que ha podido tener, y en cierta forma cada día se acordaba que faltan pocos días para la tan maravillosa "navidad", ya que lo vio en el libro sus costumbres y la fecha, quería en verdad hacerle algo especial a Sakura pero ….

¿Cómo hacerlo cuando tienes solamente cables y agujas por todo lados, aparte de libros?

De solo pensarlo tenia fastidio cuando le picaban lo ojos y agua caían de ella, incluso se llegó a asustar que si los doctores lo veían de seguro le encerraban en una habitación oscura como la vez en que quizo salir de su habitación.

Suspiro profundamente, esto si era aburrido y más ,¿ quién no sabría poner cuatro piezas de rompecabezas en su sitio?, lo bueno es que fingía no saber, le gustaba como se ponían estéricos esos doctores, por no ver progreso.

Suspiro escuchando el fuerte chillido que hace la campana que anunciaba el almuerzo, otra vez tenía que sentarse apartados de todos.

Y eso ya no era noticia con él.

* * *

><p>Sakura apareció en el cuarto de Sasuke y examino el lugar, un tocador a la derecha de la ventana, junto con una cama grande , una mesa de noche en el centro y muchas revistas de autos junto con carteles de estas pegadas en las paredes.<p>

Cargo a Sasuke al estilo princesa con príncipe (n/a: en esta ocasión) y lo acomodo en la cama, Sakura sonrió a pesar de que Sasuke estuviera dormido no podía evitar pensar…

_**_ (se ve muy lindo aun dormido a pesar de que demuestra inocencia inconscientemente)_**_ suspiro con un lindo sonrojo y a causa de la vergüenza no pudo evitar taparse la cara además de estar casi sola en esa habitación.

_ Sakura-chan_ dice Sasuke abrazando de una manera protectora la almohada escondiendo su cara con un lindo sonrojo, y de sus finos labios vírgenes salieron hermosas palabras_ MI Sakura-chan_ dice dulcemente.

Sakura suspiro sonoramente y como la otra vez desapareció en millones de pétalos de flores de cerezo.

* * *

><p>_bueno para comenzar , el DSE es : don súper especial, la creadora y jefa de esta organización nueva y pequeña es Sakura Uchiha la que puso el nombre de la organización FUIMOS NOSOTROS_ grita Naruto entusiasmado abrazando felizmente a Ino , ambos hacen la señal de amor y paz.<p>

_si ,se nota_ dice Itachi con una gotita al estilo anime, no hay que ser genios para saber que ese nombre fue creado por esos par de tontos.

En eso regresando ante ellos viene Sakura , al terminar de aparecer se sienta en el sillón delante de la cama de Itachi donde el susodicho estaba sentado.

Con una barrita de chocolate mira al par de rubios al cual al ver la mirada penetrante de su jefa se dejaron caer en el piso sentándose cual indio.

_ creo saber que esos par de rubios solo te dijeron una parte , bien , yo te digo la otra, ¿quieres estar en nuestras organización sí o sí?_ dice Sakura, Naruto y Ino se entristecieron, mas locos en la organización_ habla_ grita con poca paciencia.

_ si jefa_ dice Itachi, que más le quedaba al parecer esto va a ser interesante.

_ bien ¿aceptas todo riesgo en general? _ dice Ino parándose cual secretaria.

_ si_ dice Itachi al estilo militar.

_ ¿Y nos divertirás para no aburrirnos poniéndote tanga y bailaras ule ule?_ dice Naruto feliz con un fondo de mariposas y moviéndose cual gay que descubrió país de hombres.

_ hiuuuuu, Naruto deja el gay por un momento y acepta ser hombre aunque sea cinco segundos de tu vida _ gritan los tres con asco, y Itachi se recordó no bañarse con el si no quería ser violado.

_ bien dejando de lado las babosadas de Naruto_ dice Sakura regresando a mirar a Naruto al cual estaba en un rincón decepcionado cual perro regañado, con aura oscura_ tenéis que mantener en secreto esto es difícil para alguien más saber de la existencia de esta organización ya que ellos no podrán soportar lo que se viene más adelante_ suspira Sakura con pesadez .

_ ¿y qué se viene más adelante?_ dice Itachi preocupado, Naruto y Ino bajaron la cabeza con impotencia.

_se viene, lo mismo que ocurrió con tu novia Elisabeth_ dice Sakura mirándolo de rojo sabía que era un tema para nada fácil de parte de Itachi.

Y el solo bajo la cabeza con ira y impotencia, mientras en su estómago millones de sentimientos de sufrimiento estaban revoloteando con fuerza.

_ ¿cómo lo supiste?_ pregunta frio y molesto Itachi.

_ para mí, eres un poco obvio, sin embargo , si quieres arreglar ese echo solo tiene que ayudarnos, ¿aceptas?_ pregunta Sakura mirándolo, Itachi asiente en respuesta.

Con una sola mirada Naruto e Ino entendieron que algo iba a pasar.

_ a partir de ahora Naruto y Ino serán maestros tuyos y te ayudaran en tu don, recuerda descansar en el día, la noche es noche de rondas del lugar, descansa_ dice Sakura saliendo normalmente del cuarto

_ ¡noooo!_ gritan los tres sobrantes del cuarto, dos rubios y Itachi.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lamento la tardanza , bueno quiero aclarar algo, con respecto a los avisos de que si demorare o no podre actualizar serán llevadas a cabo en mi perfil, es decir le avisare de lo que pase en mi perfil, allí les avisare ciertas cosas importantes, por el momento ¿review? , y abrazo de escritora a lectora se despide de ustedes muecadetrapolinda.<strong>_


	9. Chapter I: proteger a lo que amamos

Nuestras vidas unidas como un hilo transparente

I…PROTEGER A LO QUE AMAMOS.

* * *

><p>En un campo de batalla estaban…<p>

Naruto:

Este tenía una simple camiseta anaranjada, con sus pantalones azul y sus inseparables zapatillas blancas.

Ino:

Llevaba un vestido azul con lunares blancos , con sus zapatos blancos y su cabello recogido en una coleta.

Sakura:

Un vestido rojo apretado zapatos negros y su cabello arreglado en una coleta baja .

Y un ya recuperado Itachi:

Llevaba una camiseta blanca, pantalones azules y zapatos negros.

Sabiendo que Mikoto iría a ver a su hijo en la mañana , pusieron en la habitación de Itachi un campo de tiempo indeterminado, es decir, un campo de batalla en la que las horas en ese lugar pasan muy lentos.

_bien, para saber cuál es tu especialidad pon tu palma arriba de esas piedras_ dice Sakura mientras lo miraba seriamente.

_ya, ¿pero me podrían decir que representa cada piedra?_ dice Itachi observando cuatro rocas gigantes que para Sakura y los dos rubios (al cual se mantenían calladitos por amenazas de la jefa) era unas simples piedritas.

_el celeste representa poder de salvación_ dice Naruto serio, ese no es momento para bromas especialmente si se trata de entrenamientos con la jefa Sakura.

_el marrón de protección_ dice Ino señalando la roca marrón al cual estaba en el lado derecho de la roca celeste.

_el rojo de luchador_ dice Naruto sonriendo levemente, esta roca estaba al lado izquierdo del marrón.

_ Y por último, el verde de espiritualismo_ dice Sakura observándolo fijamente.

_pero, eso ¿Qué significa?_ dice Itachi realmente confundido_ ¿ si pueden salir varias opciones?, no sé, ¿cómo que me salgan dos de los cuatro?_ realmente estaba demasiado confundido y los tres restantes suspiraron con cansancio.

_**_(estoy pensando a creer que el plan de Naruto de hacer esa información en folletos no sería mala idea)_ piensa Sakura suspirando con cansancio_(este trabajo se los dejo a ustedes rubios)_ piensa en mente observando a ambos rubios, que al sentir la mirada de su jefa suspiraron en resignación.**_

_ bueno, el celeste te ayudara a combatir por alguna enfermedad o un virus que el enemigo pudiera haber puesto en tu interior o en los demás_ dice Naruto leyendo esa información en su papelito de ocasiones que pudiera ocurrir si te preguntan cosas que apenas entiendes , los tres restantes suspiraron por este hecho, Naruto era simplemente Naruto.

_ el marrón como te lo dije es de protección, es decir que protege a tus aliados, para que entiendas mejor_ dice Ino al ver la mirada confundida de Itachi_ solo haces eso proteges pero no luchas, no si los hechos lo requieren haci , puedes pelear_ suspira desganada observando sus uñas.

_ rojo es cuando peleas pero sin propósitos , hablo de que peleas solo porque tú quieras, no tienes que hacerlo por nadies ni por nada_ dice Sakura con los ojos cerrados recargándose en una pared invisible.

_y el verde es cuando peleas con todo , incluso tu alma o espirito, ese es la más peligrosa puedes llegar a morir_ interviene Naruto bostezando de vez en cuando de aburrimiento y al ver que Itachi iba a hablar dijo_ y si tienes probabilidades de que se te aparezcan cuatro o tres, inclusive dos poderes de los cuatro que dijimos , puede ser posible_ dice sentándose al estilo indio mirando de reojo a Sakura.

_ solo tengo que pasar mi mano, ¿verdad?_ dice Itachi suspirando , todos asintieron, y a paso lento fue donde esas rocas.

Estiro su mano y…

No pasó nada con la roca espiritualismo.

Siguió con la otra roca…

Y sucedió lo mismo….

No pasó nada con la roca salvación, Itachi suspiro desganado.

Volvió a intentarlo con la roca protección y…

Fue la misma negativa de los últimos dos, Itachi bufo de molestia.

Y estiro hacia la última… y esta vez la habitación se alumbro de un intenso rojo escarlata.

Sakura sonrió aun con los ojos cerrados, Ino y Naruto se sorprendieron de este hecho.

Itachi miro esto sorprendido en eso una marca nacía de su mano era un símbolo de luchador , una marca de espada enrollada en millones de pétalos de cerezos, observo a sus compañeros y se fijó que los dos rubios se sorprendieron por su mirada, era el Sharinga , un poder que venía junto con el poder de luchador.

Sakura sonrió más aun sin abrir los ojos.

_ tengo una pregunta_ dice Itachi cuando esto hubiera pasado.

_ ¿cuál?_ dice Ino mirando el cielo.

_¿cuáles son su poderes?_ pregunta agotado y esto Sakura lo noto abriendo sus ojos.

_ el mío es de protección_ dice Naruto alzando su mano al cual un símbolo reflejaba , era el de un ala izquierda de ángel con escudo, enredados en millones de espirales.

_ el mío es salvación_ dice Ino haciendo la señal de amor y paz , en su mano un símbolo se reflejaba, el de una ala de ángel derecha con luz a su alrededor, enredados entre espinas y flores .

Itachi miro a Sakura como esperando respuesta.

_tu qué crees_ dice Sakura mirándolo y Itachi mas rojo no podía estar.

_ ¿del espíritu?_ dice Itachi esperando que sea respuesta positiva.

_no ,te equivocas, recuerda que es la jefa_ dicen Naruto y Ino mirando el cielo,

_ Y eso…_ no pudo hablar más, unos toquecitos en la puerta lo interrumpieron.

_ ilusión rota_ dicen los tres , Sakura y el par de rubios, rompiendo esa mascara de campo de batalla para estar en el cuarto de Itachi.

_Itachi, ¿estás bien?_ pregunta Mikoto en el otro lado.

_ si mama_ dice Itachi suspirando acostado en la cama, en eso vio a los tres restantes , bueno dos salir de allí por la ventana, Naruto y Sakura, no sabía si preocupase o no, pero al verlos correr por los tejados ya no se preocupó tanto.

_ ¿sabes dónde está Sakura-chan?_ dice Mikoto sonando preocupada detrás de la puerta.

_no mama_ dice Itachi observando a Ino.

al cual era la última en quedarse, fue donde Itachi y se acercó a su oído.

Le dijo lo que tenía que decirle y se fue como los otros se fueron, saltando por la ventana.

Itachi mas sorprendido no podía estar en estos momentos, incluso Mikoto pensó que de seguro su hijo no estaba en realidad allí al no contestarle sus preguntas.

_ ¿Itachi?_ pregunta con voz preocupada que hizo salir de su ensoñación a Itachi, al cual como la velocidad de la bala abrió la puerta, observando a su madre con una sonrisa, Mikoto suspiro de alivio.

Itachi no podía estar más sorprendido pero ocultándolo en la máscara de felicidad ante su madre, aun no puede quitarse las palabras que le dijo Ino.

"_**Sakura-chan tiene más poderes de lo que puedes imaginar y que está lejos de nuestro alcance, pero para que lo sepas , Naruto es shinigami y yo una sacerdotisa"**_

* * *

><p>Sasuke despertó por el frió que entraba a su cuarto, se estiro cual gato y se refregó el ojo con cansancio, observo su reloj que estaba al costado de su cama donde dormía.<p>

Y casi se cae de espaldas al ver la hora.

Ya eran las cinco de la tarde y precisamente mañana era navidad, rápidamente se cambió aunque sea un poco bien, se puso un abrigo azul con pantalones blancos, sus botas de invierno, tenía que acordarse que había una nevada muy fuerte afuera y guantes abrigadores, de un libro que tenía escondido saco una lista y unos cuantas monedas, al querer guardarlo se le caen su mayor tesoro.

Las fotos que con tanto esmero habían tomado a Sakura.

Se embobo por un momento pero al regresar a ver la hora , ya eran las cinco y media, sin poder arreglar bien su cuarto salió a mayor velocidad que cualquier cosa.

Bajo las escaleras al cual casi se cae, ya al llegar a la puerta lo detiene Mikoto.

_ ¿a dónde vas Sasuke-chan ?_ pregunta preocupada al ver el apuro de su hijo.

_esto, mama , yo , debo ir, regreso en un instante_ dice abriendo la puerta pero se detiene en un paso_ y no soy un niño_ dice berrinchudo cerrando la puerta fuertemente que casi Mikoto se asustó.

* * *

><p>Fugaku estaba concentrado escribiendo en su lapton en su oficina, estaba demasiado cansado, regreso a ver el calendario, mañana era navidad y aun no compraba nada.<p>

Se recostó en su asiento, y unos golpecitos se escucharon en la puerta de su oficina.

_adelante _ dice con voz dura y mirada seria, mas al ver a Sakura ingresar borro toda esa fachada para darle una mirada cálida_ ¿Qué pasa?_ pregunta ahora con preocupación.

_nada, solo quería saber, ¿puedes acompañarme a comprar regalos de navidad?, Itachi está dormido y Mikoto está preparando la cena , a Sasuke-kun no le encuentro y Naruto desapareció cuando dije que mama no iba a prepararle Ramen_ Sakura suspiro cansada.

_claro, podemos irnos en este momento, arréglate te espero en el auto, conozco un lugar que hace buenos regalos_ dice Fugaku sonriéndole.

_ ¡sí! _ grita saliendo de allí con alegría reflejada en su cara.

* * *

><p>Sasuke corría por todas las tiendas abiertas mirando de reojo algunas cosas que podría regalarle especialmente a Sakura , sobre todo estaba anocheciendo rápidamente, y como no podía correr bien por los demás regalos que llevaba en mano tenía que ser un esfuerzo para la persona que más que… digo que le gustaba.<p>

Y se paró en una especial, mirando hacia ambos lados observando que ningún conocido se acercara , entró a la tienda recibiéndole una chica voluptuosa.

* * *

><p>Itachi estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina comiendo un pastel, Mikoto pelaba algunas papas , ella estaba preocupada por Sasuke, estos últimos días había estado muy diferente, cuando noto que cada vez que Sakura entraba en un lugar donde este Sasuke, este se sonrojaba y actuaba nervioso.<p>

Itachi no evitar mirar a Mikoto preocupada, cuando su madre se mordía los labios y fruncía el ceño, era señal de que algo le preocupaba.

Sin embargo pudo ver atravez de la ventana un monstruo negro con una piedra grande y aura demoniaca, sin saber porque, se paró de su asiento con las piernas temblándole de miedo se acercó donde su madre , el monstruo lanzo la piedra, y antes de que esta rompiera el vidrio que protegía la ventana de la cocina , Itachi empujo a su madre a otro lado, los vidrios cayeron como gotas de agua cortantes, sin llegar a lastimarle a ninguno de los dos.

_ ¿I-Itachi?_ dice Mikoto asustada y tirada en el piso con Itachi protegiéndole de los pedazos de vidrio.

_lo siento madre, ¿te encuentras bien?_ dice Itachi parándose de encima de su madre , y ayudándole de paso inspeccionándole con la mirada y suspiro con alivio al ver que estaba bien.

_ Si, ¿Qué fue eso?_ pregunto preocupada Mikoto sacudiendo su vestido celeste , tratando de quitar restos de vidrio.

_ no lo sé, iré a comprar un vidrio nuevo mañana, por el momento de debe tapar con cartón si no queremos que vuelva a ocurrir_ dice Itachi, suspiro molesto observando a ese monstruo que desaparecía en las tinieblas de la noche.

No volverían a quitarle lo que es suyo, no otra vez, ni a su familia ni a otras personas.

Ni a Elisabeth , la persona que tanto había amado, que su muerte le lleno de dolor y resentimiento por estos largos años y a pesar de que su muerte fue un misterio sin resolver.

Ni a Sakura su nueva hermanita y que poco a poco va quitando un poquito de dolor llenándolo de dulzura.

En eso escucho la puerta cerrarse en un portazo , sabía que ese era su hermano Sasuke, ¿Quién más entra como un oso gruñón esperando encontrar miel en su cueva?.

Escucho los pasos acelerados de su hermano subiendo las escaleras, Itachi y Mikoto suspiraron.

_Sasuke-kun/chan_ dicen ambos cansados de repetirle siempre que no golpe las puertas, y justo en ese momento se escuchó la puerta del cuarto de Sasuke tronar, y siguieron suspirando cansados.

* * *

><p>Sasuke se recargo en la puerta de su cuarto observando el obsequio de Sakura sonrojado, eso había sido vergonzoso, pero no pudo evitar si se trataba de Sakura.<p>

Sonrió sujetando el obsequio en su corazón, escuchando sus latidos acelerados y lo abrazo fuertemente, esperaba transmitir en ese obsequio lo que sentía a Sakura, sin poder evitarlo sus ojos brillaron de una manera especial a pesar de que el cuarto estaba en penumbras.

_**_(Sakura) _ **_pensó en su interior como queriéndola llamarla desesperadamente como su corazón le dictaba.

* * *

><p>Sakura estaba en una tienda mirando un oso de peluche, al cual era muy lindo, es que el oso llevaba gafas y un chaleco muy curioso mientras en su manos tenían una tarjetita colgándose de ella, este decía:<p>

_**¡Espérame!, estaré contigo pronto**_

Eso le hizo recordar a Shin, ¿Cómo pasara las navidades en ese laboratorio de ratas malas?, realmente quería dar de todo hacia él, sentía tener una conexión especial que no podía evitar quererlo como un hermano a pesar de nunca haberse visto en cara, sentía que su sufrimiento era poco comparado a la pérdida de memoria .

En eso vio otro peluche, al cual le hizo recordar a Sasuke, y sin poder evitarlo, un furioso sonrojo se instaló en sus mejillas, puso sus manos en su corazón al sentir latidos fuertes, estaba asustada, era la primera vez que lo sentía, y sin embargo eso le gustaba.

_ Sakura, vamos_ dice Fugaku sosteniendo paquetes de regalos .

_ espera, ahorita regreso_ dice Sakura entrando en la tienda avergonzada de lo que había pensado hace un momento_**_(Sasuke, un lindo niño)_**_ movió la cabeza tratando de apartar esos pensamientos.

* * *

><p>Al regresar a casa no pudieron evitar caerse rendidos de sueño por todo el ajetreo.<p>

Que hasta Mikoto se asustó mas de lo que pudo asustarle en el día.

* * *

><p>La noche buena había llegado, y toda la familia Uchiha estaba demasiado ocupada arreglando para navidad, en el gran salón, como era un día un poco frio, todos estaban abrigados.<p>

En medio del salón , había un gran árbol adornado con luces que resplandecerían esa noche, en un costado se abría las mesas donde servirían la comida para los invitados.

Las sillas estaban arregladas con otras mesa dejando un pequeño espacio de baile que se estrenaría esa misma noche.

Sin que los otros supieran los regalos habían puesto debajo del árbol navideño, Sakura y Itachi miraban algunas servilletas que deberían ir organizadas en la mesa.

Sasuke no podía evitar sentirse enojado por el simple hecho de que Itachi le hable a SU Sakura, que rompió un adorno que debería ir en el árbol y que estaba en su mano, la furia hacia que Sasuke echara humo por las orejas como un tren a punto de partir.

_ Sasuke, ¿está bien esto?_ pidió Mikoto la opinión de su hijo levantando un mantel blanco con hermosas decoraciones en el centro.

_si_ casi gruño Sasuke sin prestar atención a lo que su madre le decía, estaba más ocupado matando con la mirada a Itachi que prestarle atención a otras personas que no sea Sakura.

_ bien, jeje_ dice Mikoto poniendo el mantel en la mesa.

Sakura e Itachi se decidieron y se sonrieron entre ellos, Sasuke esta vez no permitiría que Itachi le robara a Sakura, SU Sakura, todo de ella es propiedad ÚNICA de SASUKE UCHIHA, haci que Itachi ve devolviéndola la sonrisa que te demostró Sakura a Sasuke.

Y como molestándolo y notando los celos de su hermano abrazo a Sakura contra sí , de reojo vio cómo su hermano estaba a punto de explotar…

_ ¡ITACHI, DEJALA ES MIA!_ grita Sasuke apuntándolo acusadoramente y extrañamente Sakura se puso roja como tomate o más que eso, Sasuke al saber lo que dijo se tapó la boca y salió corriendo.

_ jeje, me encanta fastidiarlo_ dice Itachi dejando de abrazar a Sakura, al cual aparto la mirada para que no viera su sonrojo.

_ no deberías hacerlo, es tu hermano después de todo_ dice Sakura defendiendo a Sasuke sin voltear la mirada.

_ ¡oí!, ¿te gusta mi hermano?_ dice Itachi sonriéndole abiertamente, sabía que el Itachi de antes quizás no dejaría que eso pasara, pero después de Elisabeth, ya nada es fácil , sin embargo quería a Sakura y sería un poquito caprichoso para mantenerla a su lado.

_ ¿pero qué dices?_ dice retrocediendo sonrojada y nerviosa_ ¿c-como p-podría?, so-somos hermanos, ¿no?_ dice nerviosa y saliendo de allí corriendo.

_ Espe…_ demasiado tarde Itachi, ella ya se había ido, suspiro cansado.

* * *

><p>En la noche…<p>

El laboratorio había estado silencioso como olvidado, y Shin no pudo encogerse más de lo necesario, el frió era atroz y más si la calefacción estaba apagada, se movía furiosamente del frió en su cama, la chimenea a pesar de estar con leña no estaba prendida, en esos momentos deseaba tener poderes mágicos.

Sin embargo de la pequeña ventana de su habitación , entro una copa de nieve y Shin estiro a pesar de los temblores su mano , tratando de agarrarlo, y grande fue su sorpresa que al llegar a su mano, este se convirtió en un simpático oso, con una bufanda alrededor del este con unos palitos de fósforos o cerillos, además de que en su mano derecha del oso apareció una caja de chocolates blanco.

Sin importar el castigo que recibiría después se dirigió hacia la chimenea y a pesar de estar tambaleándose logro poner la bufanda alrededor de su cuello junto con unos guantes que encontró después , encendió el cerillo y lo dejo caer en la chimenea, encendiéndose esta enseguida , soltó un suspiro de alivio se sentó casi cerca de la chimenea esperando calentarse.

Miro al oso que aun llevaba en su mano y agarro el paquete de chocolate blanco, abriendo con dificultad logro sacar uno.

Lo llevo a su boca y disfruto el dulce sabor en su boca, era deliciosamente sabroso , sonrió a pesar de todo y miro la tarjeta.

Su corazón salto de felicidad ,lloro esa noche de alegría y esperanza abrazando la tarjeta que decía:

_**¡Espérame!, estaré contigo pronto , SHIN**_

_**DE: SAKURA UCHIHA**_

_**Pdta.: espero que te haya gustado mucho y después te explicare como llego a tus manos.**_

_**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**_

* * *

><p>Esa misma noche la familia Uchiha olvido todo rencor y se llenó de alegría la mansión, Sakura sin darse cuenta estaba debajo de un muérdago.<p>

_**10…**_

Naruto le abrazo atrás con cariño.

_**9…**_

Ino se sentó en las piernas de Sakura sonriéndole.

_**8…**_

Itachi le abrazo con cuidado en su brazo izquierdo.

_**7…**_

Sasuke no pudo evitar sus celos y la abrazo fuertemente.

_**6…**_

Sakura se sonrojo fuertemente sintiéndose nerviosa.

_**5…**_

La familia trajo una cámara y se pusieron en posición de tomar la foto

_**4…**_

Todos alzaron su copa.

_**3…**_

Sasuke no pudo evitar embobarse con la mirada brillante y sonrojo espectacular de Sakura que sin darse cuenta se acercaba a su rostro.

_**2…**_

Sakura noto el acercamiento que no pudo evitar voltear su rostro sonrojado para observar mejor a Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi y Ino miraban la cámara que no se fijaban de este hecho.

1…

Sasuke le dio un beso cerca de los labios de SU Sakura al cual más roja no podía estar, al separarse Sasuke no pudo evitar voltear su mirada por otra parte, se sentía avergonzado al igual que Sakura, y esto lo miraban los tres , Naruto , Ino y Itachi que no entendía nada del asunto pero todos en esa cena gritaron en coro:

_**¡Feliz navidad para todos!**_

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, tengo preguntas que hacerles, ¿ les gusto?, ¿quieren que siga escribiendo?, ¿ me darían cinco review de inspiración?, no es que me hace falta solo que me gustaría saber si lo ago bien, y además sobre todo les deseo un feliz navidad para todos, y que en esta fecha en especial piense en paz y amor, o por lo menos inténtelo, lo importante es que se mantengan unidos como un gran familia, por eso, yo MUECADETRAPOLINDA, les deseo una feliz navidad aquí en fanfiction, y a los escritores y lectores este es un regalo para ustedes.<p>

Nos vemos en la próxima se despide de ustedes , muecadetrapolinda, un fuerte abrazo de lectores a escritores, y viceversa.

Ah, les agradezco por sus review, Gabi-chan, feliz navidad te manda personalmente yo, muecadetrapolinda.


End file.
